I will catch your tears
by kerrberw
Summary: A young girl turns up in ED looking for Sam, what is their connection and will Sam be able to cope with the fallout? Will the disruption, hurt and anguish crush Sam or will she find someone to help her through it all?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – My first Casualty fic so please be nice! I'm not great on medical facts so will be glancing over them and concentrating on the characters and the story so any mistakes please don't get too annoyed!

**Chapter 1 - **

Sam wrapped her arms tightly around her body as she shivered in the cold, but at least it was dry she thought to herself. Reaching up she wiped the tears from her eyes before she took a deep breath and turned to walk away, she had only managed to convince Zoe to give her a few hours off and seeing as she had given her boss no explanation Sam couldn't grumble. Turning and walking back to her car Sam was glad that she was able to make the trip that morning, she hadn't missed the occasion in five years and didn't want to set a precedent especially seeing as she was the only that bothered anymore. Grateful to be in the warmth of her car Sam turned the heaters up to full as slowly the tears dried up, she didn't want anyone to see her vulnerability and to question where she had been that morning.

* * *

The night had been long and uncomfortable for Chloe but that was nothing that she wasn't used to, using her school's computer yesterday she had found out where she had needed to disappear to and after the events of the evening before her exit had been hastened, only managing to grab her school bag as she ran out of the house and the flying mug that her mum had flung at her head as she left. Getting off the bus Chloe headed straight to the toilets and made sure that at least her face showed no visible signs of the trauma she had been subjected to, refusing to let the tears escape from her eyes Chloe took a breath as she left and followed the road signs to the hospital.

* * *

Noel smiled as he saw the young girl walking up to the desk, though as she got closer he could see that bruises were beginning to form around her right eye and dried up blood clotted around the edges of her mouth.

"Hello love can I help you?"

Chloe nervously looked around as the man smiled kindly at her, taking a deep breath she finally managed to get the words out.

"Is Doctor Nicholls here please?"

The words came out quietly and slightly squeaky but Chloe saw that the man had heard her but unfortunately he shook his head.

"I'm afraid she isn't in until later today, can I get anyone else to help you?"

"No, no I'm fine."

Chloe turned and went to walk away but instead walked right into a woman as Noel jogged around from behind the desk.

"Oh I'm sorry."

The words were mumbled as Chloe kept her head bowed low, trying to hide the pain the slight collision had caused.

"Not a problem, are you ok?"

Zoe frowned as she moved to stand in front of the young girl who just nodded her head.

"She was asking after Doctor Nicholls Doctor Hanna."

Noel looked at Zoe as he spoke but Zoe kept her eyes trained on the girl as she trembled at the sound of Noel's close voice.

"Ok thank you Noel, listen I'm Doctor Hanna why don't I take a look at you?"

Chloe suddenly wanted to throw up, this wasn't how she had planned things at all, she wanted to get out of the hospital as quickly as possible but then she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she flinched away, half in pain, half terrified.

"Come on why don't I take you somewhere quiet?"

Zoe spoke softly as she watched the fear overcome the girl and how the slightest touch had caused her to back away.

"Please I just want to see Sam, I mean Doctor Nicholls."

The words were barely audible as Chloe spoke, slowly she lifted her head, swallowing hard to keep the tears at bay, she watched as Doctor Hanna nodded her head.

"Ok come on I'll find somewhere quiet for you to wait."

Zoe smiled as she watched the girl pull her bag tight into her chest, not knowing precisely what was wrong with her and seeing how frightened she was Zoe decided to take her to the relative quiet of her office, closing the door as she motioned for the girl to sit down.

"So I'm Zoe, what's your name?"

"Chloe."

Zoe nodded her head as she moved closer, crouching down in front of Chloe.

"You've hurt your face Chloe?"

Chloe quickly reached up and carefully touched her face as she shook her head.

"No, no, I'm fine."

Zoe frowned as she reached across and tried to touch Chloe but Chloe saw the movement coming and edged away.

"Please let me help you Chloe."

Zoe spoke softly as she stood up and watched as Chloe just stared hard at the floor.

"Ok Chloe you stay here and I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

"It's ok I'll go and wait for Doctor Nicholls."

Zoe shook her head firmly as she looked at the young girl.

"Stay here, she'll be here soon enough."

Chloe sighed and nodded her head as she watched Zoe leave the office, closing the door as she left.

* * *

Zoe took a deep breath as she left her office, she had left the blinds slightly ajar so that she could see inside and saw that Chloe was hunched over presumably crying, it took all of Zoe's willpower not to go back into the room but she knew that her presence would be rebuffed so for the time being she tried to carry on as normal.

"Oh Linda."

"Hi Zoe is everything ok, you seem a little flustered."

"Yeah well nothing unusual there then!"

Zoe smiled at her friend as Linda laughed softly as she grabbed another chart and walked towards a cubicle.

"Can you do me a favour please Linda?"

"Hmm."

"There's a girl in my office, she is waiting for Sam but it looks as though she has been beaten up, she won't let me near her though."

Zoe sighed as Linda stopped and looked carefully at her.

"You want me to go and check on her?"

"No I think it would be best if we leave her for the time being, I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye on her, make sure that she doesn't leave."

"Ok sure I'll walk past after I've finished with this patient."

"Thanks, hopefully it won't be too long until Sam gets here."

"Yeah she's never late, where is she?"

"All I know is that she asked for a couple of hours off this morning as there was something urgent she needed to do."

Zoe shrugged her shoulders as Linda nodded her head and the two of them waved goodbye to each other before they carried on working.

* * *

By the time that Sam had reached Holby her emotions had settled down, the strong facade had been drawn back across. Dylan had known where she had been that morning but she also knew that he wouldn't say a word to anyone about her whereabouts. Grabbing her bag she was unsurprised to see that the waiting area was already bustling and quickly she headed to the staff room to get changed into her scrubs so she could help out.

"Doctor Nicholls! Doctor Nicholls!"

Noel called out loudly but Sam didn't hear him as she carried on walking, he was going to chase after her but another person waiting impatiently caught his attention.

Sam left the staff room and was tying her hair up as she walked into the cubicle area, she was about to grab a chart when she saw Zoe heading towards her.

"Great you're here Sam."

"Yeah sorry but thanks for this morning. Which patients do you want me to take?"

Sam smiled as Zoe took a hold of her elbow and lead her away to a quiet corner.

"What is it Zoe? Is it Dylan, what's he said this time?"

"It's not Dylan Sam. There was a young girl that showed up this morning looking for you, she said her name was Chloe."

Zoe watched Sam's face carefully and saw it change completely as she said the name.

"What did she want?"

"She hasn't said, Sam she is sitting in my office, she is hurt but won't let me near her, who is she?"

Zoe waited but didn't get any reply as Sam went running off in the direction of Zoe's office, without thinking Zoe quickly followed the young doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for all the alerts and reviews it was great to see positive comments, sorry about the cliff hanger so I've posted chapter two as quickly as I could to satisfy people!**

**Chapter 2 – **

Chloe quickly lifted her head up, her heart was pounding fast as she listened to the door being opened, she stood up and backed into a corner of the room as she watched a familiar figure walk in.

"Chloe, Chloe it's ok, it's me."

Sam spoke quietly as she ran in, her heart dropping as she saw the terrified look on Chloe's face but she didn't stop until she wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tightly.

"Sam?"

Zoe stepped into her office and closed the door, looking at the doctor for an explanation.

"This is my niece Chloe."

Zoe nodded her head as Sam moved Chloe away from her and looked at the young girl who had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god Chloe what happened to you?"

Sam frowned as she gently touched the bruise that had now fully formed and partially closed one of Chloe's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Sweetie you have nothing to be sorry about."

Sam smiled as she wiped the tears away from Chloe's cheeks.

"Sam."

Zoe spoke firmly, quickly causing Sam to turn around and look at her as Zoe nodded towards Chloe's coat and the dark patch of blood that was slowly appearing.

"Chloe?"

"It's nothing Sam, I'm ok really."

Chloe just managed to get the words out of her mouth before she stumbled backwards but Sam quickly moved her arms and caught her niece.

"Come on Sam let's get her to RESUS."

Sam's throat had gone dry as she picked Chloe up, the emotions that she had been through earlier that day came rushing back as she ran through carrying Chloe, struggling to keep the tears at bay as she placed Chloe down onto the bed.

* * *

Everything that happened next passed in a bit of a blur for Sam as she gently laid Chloe onto the bed, she felt Zoe's hand on her shoulder, firmly moving her away as Linda came running over.

"Linda can you cut her clothes off please?"

Linda nodded her head and quickly went to work, removing the coat and top away from Chloe.

"This is Chloe..."

Zoe turned to look at Sam who had turned incredibly pale as she spoke quietly.

"Nicholls, 14 years old."

Zoe nodded her head and looked at Linda who had quickly placed her hands over the small wound that had caused the blood to soak into the coat.

"Ok Linda get her on some oxygen and we need to type her blood."

Sam stood silently as she listened to her friends and colleagues talking and working around her, her throat felt dry as she stepped closer and saw the bruised and damaged body of her niece. Suddenly Sam could feel the tears welling up once again as she watched Linda pulling Chloe's jeans off her, the hand print bruises were purple and unmistakable at the top of Chloe's thighs. The bile in Sam's throat began to rise, she felt a hand on her elbow and turned to see Zoe standing next to her but Sam couldn't breathe she needed to get out, get some air, without saying a word she turned around and sprinted out of RESUS, not stopping until she was outside.

"Get Dylan in here."

Zoe shouted to Lloyd as he quickly moved to avoid crashing into Sam, silently he nodded as Zoe looked at Linda but her train of thought was lost as Dylan quickly walked over to them.

"Dylan, this is Chloe Nicholls 14 years old, she has a small stab wound to the stomach and has severe bruising all over her body."

Zoe looked at Dylan who frowned as he looked at the young girl and immediately Zoe regretted calling him in to help.

"Dylan, do you know her?"

"Yes, yes."

"Are you ok to do this? I've got to go and check on Sam."

The frown increased on Dylan's face but he nodded his head, putting any thoughts of his relationship with the girl to one side as he looked at the monitors and checked her over.

* * *

Zoe didn't run but her pace was unmistakable as she moved out of the ED department, the fresh cold air hitting her instantly as she stepped outside. Quickly she scanned around and found where Sam was, moving towards her Zoe sighed as she stood beside her, Sam was hunched over, her hands on her knees as she heaved in a large lungful of cold frigid air. Zoe gently placed a hand on Sam's back and spoke quietly.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really, sorry but I had to get out, I couldn't let anyone else see."

Zoe shrugged her shoulders as Sam slowly brought herself upright but Zoe could see that she was still a little unsteady so she kept her hand on Sam's elbow.

"How is Chloe?"

"It's too early to say, Dylan's with her."

Sam shut her eyes as Zoe said Dylan's name, she knew how upset he would be at seeing Chloe in that state but how he would also put that to one side to help her.

"Do you know what happened Sam?"

Sam shook her head firmly as she felt the tears begin to escape from her eyes and quickly she reached up to wipe them away but not in time enough for Zoe not to see as Zoe reached around and rubbed Sam's back sympathetically.

"Ok why don't we go back in and see how Chloe's doing?"

Sam nodded her head, not trusting her emotions to hold if she spoke and walked beside Zoe as they headed back into the ED department.

Dylan sighed heavily as he looked at Linda.

"Ok she is stable now, she's going to need some blood and an xray of her ribs and right wrist."

Linda nodded as Dylan turned around and walked away, meeting Zoe and Sam in the doorway.

"Dylan?"

She's ok, Nurse Andrews has got the details."

Zoe nodded her head as Dylan looked down at the floor but quickly Sam reached out and took a hold of his hands.

"Thank you so much Dylan."

Dylan just nodded his head as Sam let his hands go and quickly walked towards where Chloe was laying, still unconscious. Same gratefully sat down on the seat Linda had moved over for her before she picked up Chloe's hand, stroking it gently as the tears fell down her face once again but this time Sam made no effort to wipe them away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - thanks to all the positive comments it really does inspire me to write, things will get dark for a little while but there is always light at the end of the tunnel.**

**Chapter 3 – **

Dylan stood still and looked at Zoe, she didn't think that she had ever seen him look so sad, even when Sam had asked him to sign their divorce papers.

"Are you going to phone the police?"

Dylan's voice was brisk and tinged with emotion, he looked Zoe hard in the eyes as she nodded her head.

"Of course Dylan."

"Good."

Dylan turned and went to walk away but Zoe swiftly moved around him and stood in front of him, firmly placing her hands on his chest.

"Not so fast Dylan, come with me."

Dylan sighed heavily as Zoe walked him into her office and closed the door behind her, she sat down heavily in her chair as Dylan stayed standing by the door.

"I haven't seen Chloe in over five years Zoe."

Dylan tapped his foot as he spoke, correctly anticipating Zoe's question.

"What about Sam?"

Dylan shrugged his shoulders, normally he wouldn't say anything about Sam but things were definitely different at the moment.

"I honestly don't know Zoe, what I do know is that things changed after George, Sam's brother, died out in Afghanistan."

Dylan saw the look of shock and confusion on Zoe's face and wondered if he had said too much.

"I didn't know."

"Yes well Sam doesn't like to talk about it."

Dylan's gruff voice filled the room and he knew that he couldn't, wouldn't say anymore, he bowed his head before he quickly left the room. Shutting the door he heard Zoe's groan of desperation, stopping briefly to glance through the window as he watched Zoe pick up the phone to call the police.

* * *

Zoe had the x-rays in her hand as she walked back into RESUS, her eyes instantly flew over to Sam and the young doctor brought her gaze up as the sound of Zoe's heels filled the room. Sam quickly let her grip go from Chloe's hand as she stood up and walked over to where Zoe and Linda were standing. Zoe opened her mouth, ready to tell Sam to go back to Chloe's side but then she let the breath escape her mouth as she realised that she would do exactly the same in Sam's position. Zoe flicked the light on and placed the x-rays on the box before she put her glasses on, although she was concentrating fully on Chloe's x-rays she could also see that Linda was standing protectively close to Sam.

"Well the ribs are clear but there is a definite break in the right wrist."

Zoe sighed as she took her glasses off and turned to look at Sam who just nodded her head slowly.

"Sam I've called the police."

Sam just nodded her head once again as she went and sat back down with Chloe who was still unconscious, Zoe shook her head and looked at Linda who smiled warmly at her.

"It's ok Zoe, there's nobody else around."

"Sam..."

Zoe spoke quietly as she walked around the bed and stood opposite from where Sam was sitting as she brought her head up and looked at Zoe.

"I don't know who done this to her Zoe, honestly if I knew do you really think that I would still be sat here, I'd be out there finding the bastard and..."

Sam's voice suddenly trailed off and she bowed her head as Linda put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Sam do we need to phone her mum? Dylan told me about your brother."

"What? Did he tell you all the gory details? How I failed to save my own brother's life?"

The words were spoken harshly and loudly, the emotions that were coursing through Sam's body had at last found an outlet and it was directly straight at Zoe who opened her eyes wide in disbelief.

"No he just said that he hadn't seen Chloe for a long while and that things had changed after your brother died."

Zoe spoke calmly as she watched the tears roll down Sam's cheeks as she reached up and tried to wipe them away but all of her efforts were in vain.

"Sorry."

"Sam?"

"After George died things weren't great between me and Alison, Chloe's mum, she blamed me for his death, I blame myself for his death but Chloe, she never stopped calling or writing to me until last year."

Sam's voice trailed off as she lowered her head even further, until it rested on the edge of the bed but she heard the heavy sigh that left Zoe's mouth.

"Sam you're a wonderful doctor and person, I'm sure that you did everything that you could."

"But it wasn't enough!"

"Sam you are the one person that knows that no matter what you do sometimes your best is not quite good enough."

Sam just nodded her head as Zoe spoke, she knew the words were true but it didn't help her feel any better.

"Sam she's going to be ok."

"Thank you Zoe."

Zoe nodded her head and looked up towards Linda who gave her a reassuring smile, Zoe took a deep breath and left Sam alone with Chloe once again.

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes, but the bright lights beaming down on her quickly caused her to close them once again. Confusion reigned in her mind as she tried to figure out where she was and what had happened to her. Chloe tried to open her eyes once again but the light was still there as slowly things cleared in her head, Chloe could feel someone stroking her hand and she hoped with all of her heart that it was Sam. Not trusting her eyes to cope with the intrusive lights Chloe gambled on squeezing the hand that was intertwined with her own.

"Chloe? Chloe sweetheart can you open your eyes for me?"

Sam's voice was suddenly eager as she felt her fingers being squeezed.

"The light."

Chloe's voice was a whisper but Linda, who had quickly moved over when she heard Sam speak, angled the light away and turned it off.

"Thank you Linda."

"I'll go and get Doctor Hanna."

Sam nodded her head as she watched Chloe slowly open her eyes, greeting her with a smile of relief and concern all wrapped together.

"Sam?"

"I'm here Chloe, right here with you."

"What happened?"

"You collapsed, someone stabbed you. Chloe?"

Sam spoke quietly as she saw Chloe close her eyes once again before she opened them and turned away from Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have come here, especially today."

"Chloe please tell me who did this to you!"

Sam's voice broke as Chloe stayed turned away from her but any chance of conversation between the two of them was quickly broken as Zoe and Linda walked back into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – **

Zoe walked over to the bed and saw the tears escaping from Chloe's eyes and that she was facing away from Sam.

"Hello Chloe nice to see you again, are you in any pain?"

Zoe crouched down and went to wipe the tears away from Chloe's face but quickly Chloe moved away, turning her head to look at Sam then Zoe before finally settling on Linda.

"Oh god you all know!"

Chloe cried out as she saw the sympathetic look on all three of the female's faces, she wanted to get out and away from all them as soon as possible but the pain was too much.

"Chloe stop, take it easy."

Zoe spoke firmly as she reached over and put the oxygen mask back on Chloe's face, carefully avoiding making too much contact with her.

"Please just leave me alone!"

Chloe lifted the mask and gasped the words out before she lay back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Zoe looked at Linda and gestured for the both of them to leave but Sam stayed sitting still, silently, tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Chloe reached up with her right hand to move the mask but quickly lowered it and sighed deeply as she saw the temporary cast on it, instead she used her weaker left and moved the mask to one side, still looking up at the ceiling as she spoke.

"I'm sorry this all happened today."

"It's ok Chloe, it's not like you could control anything."

"Did you go?"

Sam felt her heart pang as finally Chloe turned her head towards her and she nodded her head in response.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Will you stop apologising Chloe, I don't blame you."

Chloe blinked her eyes as Sam spoke firmly to her but then a small glint of a smile let her know that things were ok between the two of them.

* * *

"Hello again Chloe, I'm nurse Andrews, Linda and I'm going to move you to a nice quiet cubicle and sort out that wrist of yours."

Linda smiled warmly as she spoke, she had waited until she had seen Sam and Chloe speaking before she had re-entered the room.

"Ok."

Chloe spoke quietly as Linda got ready to move her through, Sam reached across and stroked Chloe's hair.

"I'm just going to get a drink, I'll be right back ok?"

Chloe nodded her head as Sam walked out of resus but Linda bent down as she wheeled Chloe along, speaking quietly into her ear.

"Don't worry I'll stay with you."

* * *

Sam headed straight to get a cup of coffee, her throat felt raw from the roller coaster of emotions she had been through that day, starting in the morning beside her brother's grave on the anniversary of his death to finding out her niece had been badly beaten up and sexually assaulted.

"Damn it!"

Sam hit the machine hard as it swallowed her money without giving her a drink in return.

"Here let me."

Sam turned around and saw Tom smiling broadly at her, quickly he put some money in and waited while the drink appeared.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, maybe you could join me for a more relaxed drink later?"

Sam smiled at Tom's kindness but shook her head.

"Sorry I'm a bit busy today."

Oh ok, where have you been I didn't see you earlier?"

Sam sighed as she thought about what to say, cradling her coffee the words came spluttering out.

"My niece Chloe is here and I need to be with her at the moment."

"Of course Sam, is she ok?"

Quickly the disappointment flew away from Tom's voice as it changed to one of concern which only grew as Sam shook her head.

"Not really, it's a bit complicated."

Sam turned to walk away, back to Chloe but Tom jogged after her bending down as he spoke quietly.

"Well you know where I am if you need me."

"Thanks Tom."

Sam held her coffee tightly as she tried to ignore everyone else, patients and staff before she sat back down beside Chloe.

* * *

"Thank you Linda."

Sam smiled at her friend as she finished putting the cast on Chloe's wrist.

"Not a problem, just give me a shout if either of you need anything."

Linda smiled as she picked up the metal tray and walked out of the cubicle, pulling the curtain tight across to give Chloe and Same the privacy they needed.

"Chloe we need to talk."

Sam reached across and put a hand on Chloe's shoulder but quickly Chloe flinched away from the unexpected contact.

"Chloe?"

"I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean to upset you."

Chloe turned her head and looked at Sam before she reached out for Sam's hand, grateful when her aunt took a hold of it and squeezed it warmly.

"I never stopped writing to you even when your mum changed your phone numbers."

Sam's voice broke, her brother's death had left her sister-in-law bitter and resentful towards her and eight months ago contact with Chloe was abruptly halted.

"I know that you wouldn't but mum, she..."

Chloe closed her eyes and sucked in her bottom lip.

"Chloe?"

"Mum burnt the letters without showing them to me, she took away my phone, wouldn't let me near the computer."

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I should have come to see you."

Chloe shook her head as she swallowed hard.

"You know as well as I do that she wouldn't have let you near me."

Sam took a deep breath as she used her thumb to gently caress Chloe's hand, she blinked her eyes furiously to keep the tears at bay as she knew that she needed to remain composed.

"Chloe who hurt you?"

Sam's voice was quiet but loud enough for Chloe to hear but she didn't answer.

"Please trust me Chloe, you came here to see me for a reason."

"I was going to ring you but last night was worse and I had to get away."

"It's ok Chloe, I'm not angry with you I just want to know who has been hurting you."

"Mum got a new boyfriend."

The words hung in the air as Chloe whispered them out, tears flowed freely down Chloe's cheeks while Sam closed her eyes in disbelief.

"Don't worry Chloe you're safe now."

Sam quickly stopped as she heard the curtains being drawn back, both Chloe and her looked up to see Zoe standing with two police officers.

"Miss Nicholls we need to talk to you about the murder of Jason Anderson."

Chloe's mouth dropped open as the police officer spoke to her, quickly she turned to Sam her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Sam I didn't, he was alive, I was just trying to stop him!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a great deal that you are enjoying the story so please carry on letting me know your thoughts!**

**Chapter 5 – **

"Ok I think you two had better come with me."

Zoe's voice was full of authority as she spoke leaving the two police officers no other option than to follow her away from Chloe, she paused briefly pulling the curtain shut before she left.

"Sam I didn't do it!"

"Shh Chloe calm down sweetie."

Sam spoke calmly although inside she didn't know how to feel. Chloe nodded her head as she lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming out of her yes, Sam stayed silent for a couple of minutes her hand still tight around Chloe's as she waited for both of their emotions to settle down.

"Sam?"

Chloe lifted her head and looked at Sam through the tears.

"I swear I didn't kill him!"

"Ok Chloe, is he the one that hurt you?"

"Yes."

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can you tell me what happened last night Chloe?"

"But what will you think of me?"

Sam found herself unable to stop the tears from falling down her face as Chloe pleaded with her.

"That you are my brave niece and I will always love you no matter what."

Sam's voice broke as she spoke but she still managed to smile before she leant across and kissed Chloe tenderly on her forehead, whispering softly into her ear.

"Please trust me Chloe."

"Ok."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she sat back down wiping her own tears away before she took a hold of Chloe's hand.

"I'd already decided that I had to leave, I snuck into the school library at lunch and went onto the internet and found out you were working here so I knew that when the time was right I could come and find you. When I got home that night the house was empty which was great as I went and just shut myself in my bedroom."

Sam nodded her head as Chloe took a moment to compose herself before she continued.

"They were both drunk when they came in, slamming doors and shouting at one another, it was nearly midnight as the noise woke me and I looked at my alarm clock. I thought that maybe it would be different, that Jason would be too drunk but as soon as my door began to open I knew that I wasn't going to be lucky. The look in his eyes was scary Sam, he was angry but at first I didn't try and stop him, maybe I should have."

"It wasn't your fault Chloe."

Sam's voice was a whisper as Chloe nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He was so forceful, he hurt me more than he had ever before, I screamed out in pain but that just made things worse as he got a knife out and held it tight to my neck, I honestly thought that I was going to die so I didn't care what he did I just wanted to get out of there. I managed to knee him in the groin, I think that's when the knife slipped down and hit me so I grabbed it and shoved it back towards Jason and he rolled off the bed. I pulled some clothes on and picked up my bag, I glanced back to the bed and saw the blood but I knew that I couldn't stay. I passed mum on the stairs she tried to stop me but I just kept on running, even when she threw her cup of coffee at me, I didn't stop until I got here."

Chloe was gasping for breath when she finished, Sam quickly perched on the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around Chloe as the girl sobbed on her shoulder.

"It's ok Chloe you're safe now, I've got you."

Sam cradled Chloe's head as she spoke unable to stop her own tears from trickling down her face.

* * *

Zoe shut her office door firmly and walked around her desk to face the two police officers, the look of disgust obvious on her face.

"I asked you here because a patient suffered a serious sexual assault I did not expect you to come in and harass the victim!"

The tone of exasperation was evident in her voice as she spoke.

"We're just following protocol Doctor, Mrs Nicholls told officers at the scene that her daughter was responsible for Mr Anderson's injuries, we do need to talk to her."

Zoe sighed as she reached up and placed her hand on her forehead gently massaging it as she thought.

"Ok let me go and talk to Chloe though I expect Doctor Nicholls will want to stay with her while you talk to Chloe."

"Doctor Nicholls? What is her relationship with Chloe Nicholls?"

"She is her Aunt, Chloe came here looking for her which given her injuries was a good idea."

"We'll need a record of her injuries."

Zoe nodded her head as she sighed heavily.

"Stay here and I'll go and speak to Chloe."

* * *

Sam was still sat on the bed her arms wrapped around Chloe whose head was resting on Sam's shoulder, Sam's touch was gentle because of the bruises that littered Chloe's body but it tightened slightly as Sam watched the curtain being pulled back.

"Can I come in?"

Zoe spoke softly while Sam nodded her head allowing Zoe to step in and pull the curtain shut again.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes Chloe just told me what happened last night."

Zoe frowned as she looked at Sam and then Chloe who had failed to lift her head from the comfort of Sam's body.

"Is she ok to tell the police?"

"Chloe?"

Sam bent her head down and whispered into Chloe's ear as finally Chloe moved her head up.

"Can Sam be here?"

"Of course I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok then."

"Thank you Chloe."

* * *

Chloe squeezed Sam's hand tightly as she finished telling the police her version of what had happened, she was exhausted both mentally and physically.

"We're going to need that evidence Doctor Hanna, the clothes and any photos and other physical evidence."

Sam's heart sunk as she listened to the older police officer talk before Zoe passed a plastic bag containing Chloe's clothes to him.

"I need to talk to Chloe first."

"Of course just contact us when you have it."

The police officers left the cubicle but Zoe remained taking a breath before she looked at Chloe.

"Chloe I need your permission to take some photos of your injuries and examine you more closely."

"You'll do it?"

"Yes."

Chloe thought for a moment before she turned to look at Sam.

"I don't want you to see this."

Sam's heart broke a little bit as Chloe spoke quietly but she knew that it was going to be difficult enough for Chloe without her feeling even more uncomfortable so she stood up and kissed Chloe's hand.

"Ok but I won't be far away."

Chloe nodded her head as Zoe smiled and walked closer to Chloe.

"Any time that you want me to stop just say the word."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - thanks to all the positive comments they really help me write :)**

**Chapter 6 – **

The noise of the ED department hit Sam hard as she left the cubicle, still dressed in scrubs she knew that if she lingered long someone would get her to look at a patient and there was absolutely no way that she could cope with that. In a slight trance Sam walked away from the hustle and bustle and into the relative sanctuary of the staff room, thinking that she was alone Sam pounded hard on her locker door before she buried her head into her hands.

"Sam?"

The sound of the voice caused Sam to drop her head against the metal door, it sounded much worse than it felt but it still caused a slight whisper of pain to leave her mouth as a hand rested gently of her shoulder.

"Sam what's wrong?"

The voice was unmistakable but their flirtatious relationship was in its infancy and Sam was unsure about showing her vulnerability to Tom.

"Sam it's ok."

Tom's voice dropped as he moved closer so that he was standing behind Sam, he put his hands on her shoulders and persuaded her body to turn around, Sam couldn't bring her head to look at Tom but he didn't care as he held onto her and let her tears sock into his chest. Slowly Sam lifted her head and edged away from Tom sitting down on the wooden bench as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tom."

"Don't be silly Sam, is it your niece I saw the police earlier?"

"Yes she was assaulted by her mother's boyfriend."

Sam left it like that for the time being not wanting to over burden Tom with her problems.

"Oh god Sam that's awful."

Tom quickly sat down next to Sam as she took a deep breath glad that she hadn't said anymore as Tom's face was full of concern.

"Yes well I'd better get back to her and you were now leaving?"

"Yeah my shift finished forty minutes ago but I wanted to finish up my last patient. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No we're ok thanks I'm hoping that I'll be able to take Chloe home soon."

Tom nodded his head before he leant across and tenderly kissed Sam on the lips.

"I'm only a phone call away Sam please don't shut me out."

Sam could only nod her head in response as she watched Tom stand up knowing that she would be unable to stop the tears from falling if she opened her mouth to respond.

* * *

Zoe took a breath as she reached up and placed her hands on Chloe's knees gently edging her legs down before she walked up along the bed until she was beside Chloe's head unsurprised to see that the girl still had her eyes tightly shut.

"I've finished Chloe, thank you."

Zoe rested her hands on the metal bars of the bed her voice soft as slowly Chloe opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Are you ok Chloe?"

"Yes, thank you Doctor Hanna."

"I'm sorry that I had to do that Chloe but you were really brave, do you want me to go and get Sam?"

"Can I have a minute alone?"

"Of course you can, I've got to take these swabs to the lab so I'll find Sam after that."

"Thank you."

Chloe's voice was weak as she spoke causing Zoe to frown slightly before she reached across and stroked Chloe's hair away from her face she didn't want to leave her alone as Zoe knew that Chloe was going to break down but after all that she had been through Chloe deserved a moment to herself.

* * *

As soon as the curtain was pulled shut Chloe closed her eyes and allowed her emotions to flow freely. Although Doctor Hanna had been incredibly gentle the invasive examination had been painful and brought back memories that she had buried deep and now needed a small piece of solitude to bury them again, she was unsure of how Sam would react if she knew the whole story. Chloe reached up with her good hand and covered her eyes, she knew that she would not have long alone and needed to get a handle on her emotions, taking a deep breath she willed the tears to stop, blocking the pain and memories as much as possible.

* * *

Sam waited until Tom had left before she changed into her jeans and jumper and ventured out of the staff room heading to the toilets as she splashed cold water onto her tear stained face, she didn't want Chloe to see how upset she had been. Checking her watch Sam noted that Zoe had been with Chloe for nearly forty minutes and it shouldn't be too long before she could go and see Chloe again. Sam looked in the mirror, cringing as she did but at least the tracks of her tears had disappeared for the time being. Heading out Sam scanned the area for Zoe and noticed that the entire shift had now changed, quickly she began to worry that Zoe too had left but then she heard the familiar sound of heels clicking on the hard floor.

"Sam?"

Zoe nodded towards her office and Sam dutifully followed her worried that Chloe had been left alone but grateful that her colleague had not abandoned either Chloe or herself. Sam shut the door and stayed standing noticing how tired and withdrawn Zoe looked, she opened her mouth to talk but Zoe beat her to it.

"She wanted a moment alone Sam and although I didn't want to I respected her decision, she was incredible strong throughout the examination."

"Were there any complications?"

"No but I've sent samples off and I've got the usual prescriptions for her to take as well as some pain medication. I thought that the two of you would like to leave."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a second.

"Thank you so much Zoe you've been unbelievable throughout today."

"It's not a problem Sam, come on I've got some clothes for Chloe and then we can discharge her. I'll give you a lift home."

Zoe smiled as she opened her filing cabinet and brought out a pair of jogging bottoms and sweatshirt that would be small enough to fit Chloe without drowning her unlike any of Sam's clothes.

"It's ok Zoe you've done enough for us today, my car is here and you look like you need to head home and get some rest."

"Ok but I don't expect to see you at work again for a week and give me a ring if you need anything or some extra time off."

"Thank you Zoe."

Zoe nodded her head as she smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder before the two of them went to find Chloe and tell her that she could go home with Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 –**

Chloe had her head turned away from Sam as they drove out of the hospital, she had not said more than two words to Sam since Zoe had discharged her but she no longer had the strength and as the car picked up speed it was struggle to stay awake. Sam glanced across at her teenage niece but didn't say anything she knew how exhausted Chloe must be feeling as she felt the same.

"Hey Chloe we're here."

Sam smiled as she turned the engine off and turned around to face Chloe who slowly moved around and released her seat belt.

"Come on I'll take your bag, we both need some rest."

Chloe nodded her head as she followed Sam into the house, she used to stay with her Aunt regularly but she had never been to this house and she stood nervously by the sofa while Sam put the bags on the floor.

"Chloe?"

Sam walked over and put her arm around Chloe's waist, sitting her down on the sofa as she noticed how pale and fragile she looked.

"Come on you need to take your medication then I'll show you to your bedroom."

"Thanks Sam."

"I know that things are a bit strange at the moment but let's just get you feeling better first."

Chloe nodded her head as Sam smiled before she got up and walked out of the room before she returned with a glass of water and a handful of pills.

* * *

Chloe tried to open her eyes as she felt his hand around her neck and his legs pushed hers apart, gasping for breath Chloe knew that it wouldn't be long until she finally faded away.

"Chloe open your eyes!"

Chloe shook her head as she fumbled to move his hands from around her neck but the voice didn't belong to him as she felt her body being pulled up.

"Come on Chloe look at me!"

Sam had been sleeping deeply, used to being alone in the house she had quickly drifted off but the sound of the piercing scream soon woke her and she went into the other bedroom to find Chloe deep in the midst of a nightmare. Unable to wake her Sam had finally resorted to wrapping her arms around Chloe and sat her upright. Chloe's breathing was fast and rapid as she opened her eyes, the terror evident as she quickly scanned the unfamiliar surroundings until she settled on Sam.

"Shh it's ok Chloe it was just a nightmare."

Sam spoke quietly as Chloe once again looked around the room her breathing finally settling down as she felt Sam's hand on her back rubbing it soothingly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey it's not a problem, are you ok?"

Sam frowned as she looked at Chloe's pale face, the fear was still embedded on her face.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Ok."

Sam smiled as she moved more onto the bed, Chloe shuffled across and laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Can you turn the light on?"

"Of course."

Sam quickly leant across and flicked the small lamp on beside the bed, she could feel Chloe's heart was still beating fast and felt the sigh of relief leave Chloe's body as the light filled the room and reassured her of the surroundings. The two of them stayed laying still next to each other for a couple of minutes, Chloe staring ahead while Sam stroked her hair softly until finally Chloe's heart beat returned to normal.

"I can't believe that you still have that photo Sam."

Chloe's voice was quiet as she reached up with her left hand and pointed at the only photo on the dressing table in the room.

"It's the last one that I have of you."

"But it's got Dylan on it."

"Yes even though we had split up he had still wanted to see you plus we did have fun that day."

Chloe nodded her head before she moved her body slightly and looked at Sam.

"How is he?"

"Good, actually he's working at Holby."

"With you?"

Sam nodded her head as Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose at times it is a bit awkward."

"So you're seeing someone else?"

The tone in Chloe's voice changed to one of excitement, glad that she was no longer the topic of conversation, Sam smiled as she watched Chloe relax.

"There might be!"

"Oh good I can't wait to meet him!"

Sam laughed softly as Chloe's face suddenly dropped.

"He hasn't seen me like this has he?"

"Who?"

"Oh no who did Sam?"

Sam sighed as she rested her cheek against Chloe's head and kissed her softly.

"Dylan treated you when you were unconscious."

Chloe stayed quiet as Sam spoke feeling horrified that Dylan had seen her and also bad for him too.

"Come on we'd both better try and get some rest Chloe."

Chloe took a breath as she blinked her eyes and the tears away.

"Chloe?"

"Can you stay?"

"Of course I will, do you want me to leave the light on?"

"Please."

Sam carefully moved her arm around Chloe before the room fell silent, Sam knew that she wouldn't fall asleep but she hoped that Chloe would allow herself to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Chloe felt her body being pressed down as the knife appeared again but this time it was in her hand and she didn't hesitate as she plunged it deep into his body screaming as she did so.

"Chloe?"

"I killed him!"

"Shh it was just another nightmare."

The tears started to flow down Chloe's face as she sat up, the quickness of the movement causing her to gasp out in pain.

"Please Chloe slow down."

Sam quickly moved as she examined Chloe closely, her left eye had shut completely from the bruise and she was still struggling to catch her breath, gently Sam moved Chloe down on the bed.

"Can I check your stomach please?"

"Ok."

Sam smiled as she carefully lifted Chloe's jumper up, she was unable to stop the breath from escaping her mouth as she laid eyes on the bruises once again but she managed to compose herself.

"I'll go and get you some more painkillers."

"Can I get up?"

"Only if you let me help you we'll go downstairs and you can lie on the sofa."

"Thanks Sam."

"Come on then Chloe."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

Sam curled up on the chair as she watched Chloe sleeping on the sofa, at least she had been sleeping soundly without the interruptions from her nightmares. Sam knew that a lot more had happened to Chloe than what she had told her so far but with the death of Jason Chloe had clammed up even more. The sound of the doorbell failed to rouse Chloe but it did make Sam jump before she quickly went to answer it, surprised to see Zoe standing outside shivering in the cold but Sam moved out of the way and gestured for Zoe to walk in.

"Hi I just thought that I'd come and see how you both were and I got these for Chloe."

Zoe smiled as she handed over a bag to Sam who opened it to reveal a pile of new clothes.

"Zoe..."

"It's ok Sam it's not like either of you will be able to go out shopping for a while and you know how it is my favourite hobby!"

Zoe grinned as she took off her coat and followed Sam through, stopping briefly to look at Chloe who was still sleeping before the two of them walked through to the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

Sam smiled as she flicked the kettle on.

"Yes please. How is Chloe?"

"Physically not too bad."

"Rough night?"

Sam nodded her head as she made the coffee and pushed the mug towards Zoe.

"I don't suppose you've heard from the police?"

"No but I did send the photos and the results from the swabs to them, they clearly back up Chloe's story so I can't see how she would be in any trouble."

"She won't talk to me Zoe."

"Give her time Sam, you said yourself that you haven't seen her for a while, she is in shock and if you weren't looking after her she would still be in hospital."

Sam nodded her head as she took a sip of her coffee and gazed out of the window before she turned back to Zoe.

"How's Dylan?"

"Grumpy."

"Same as usual then?"

Both Sam and Zoe laughed softly before Zoe looked at Sam.

"He was asking about you and Chloe."

"It would be good for Chloe to see him, they were always close, can you tell him that I'll ring him soon."

Zoe nodded her head as Sam started to walk back into the room to check on Chloe who was lying with her eyes open.

"Hey."

Sam moved over and crouched down on the floor beside Chloe while Zoe stood behind her.

"Doctor Hanna?"

"Hello Chloe how are you feeling?"

"Ok thanks."

Chloe frowned as she looked around but Sam quickly put a comforting hand on her head.

"It's ok Chloe Zoe just came by to say hi and she brought you some clothes."

"Oh thanks."

"Not a problem Chloe, anyway I'm glad to see that you're doing ok and I'd better get back to work."

Zoe smiled as she put her coffee down and walked towards the front door while Sam followed her.

"Thanks again Zoe."

"Just take your time Sam she'll talk to you eventually."

Sam closed her eyes for a second and nodded her head before she said goodbye to Zoe and went to rejoin Chloe.

"So are you ready for something to eat?"

* * *

Tom took a breath as he stood at the front door, he hadn't rung ahead he had just taken a gamble and now as his finger lingered over the doorbell he wondered if he had made the right decision. The waft of smell from the bag of food in his arms reminded him that he couldn't waste time and he prepared himself to be rebuffed as he pressed down on the bell.

"Tom!"

Sam's face failed to hide the shock and surprise as she opened the door to the tall smiling handsome figure.

"Hi I know that his is a bit presumptuous of me but I thought that I'd bring some dinner round for you and Chloe."

"And yourself?"

"Yeah if you'll have me!"

The grin grew on Tom's face as Sam shook her head and failed to suppress the smile from her own face.

"Come on in before the food goes cold!"

Tom continued to smile as he walked past Sam and waited in the hall allowing Sam to walk through to the living room first.

"Chloe we've got a visitor."

Chloe quickly opened her eyes as she heard the slight tremor of excitement in Sam's voice, watching warily as the male walked into the room and stood behind Sam.

"Chloe this is my colleague Tom he has brought some food around for us."

"But only if you want me here Chloe, I won't stay if you don't want me to."

Tom spoke seriously as Chloe looked at him, she felt a bit vulnerable but his manner and tone put her slightly at ease.

"No it's fine, so you're Tom!"

Chloe smiled as she looked at Sam who glared at her while Tom just looked worriedly at Sam.

"Don't worry she's only teasing you, come on you can help me find some plates."

Sam quickly grabbed a hold of Tom's hand and led him through to the kitchen as Chloe giggled.

"How is she?"

Tom spoke quietly as Sam put the food onto the plate.

"Not too bad, a lot of the bruises are starting to heal now but she hasn't told me much, it's probably a good thing that you're here it will take her mind off things."

"What really happened Sam?"

"Her mum's boyfriend attacked her, I don't think that it was the first time either, but he died in the struggle she has only told me what happened that night otherwise she has clammed up completely."

"You're close to her?"

"I was but then my brother died and his wife blamed me for his death and stopped me from having any contact with Chloe."

"Oh Sam!"

Sam quickly bowed her head, she had given Tom the truncated version but she didn't think that she could cope with telling him the whole truth, not when she was still trying to get Chloe to confide in her. The warmth of Tom's voice and then his touch as he wrapped his arms around her was indescribable and Sam allowed him to support her for a few moments.

"Come on we'd better get this food through I don't want to give Chloe the wrong impression!"

Tom smiled as Sam took a breath and tried to control her emotions before she spoke.

"Yes but at least it will mean that she will have a smile on her face."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I wanted to get this chapter up today but it is a bit tense and leaves a bit of a cliff hanger, let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 9 –**

Sam walked back through to the living room cradling her cup of coffee and she badly needed her caffeine fix as the night had been punctuated by Chloe's nightmares once again. Sam had resorted to bringing Chloe through to her room, lying close to her but it was still not enough to keep the terror at bay.

"Sam?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"What's going to happen to me? Are the police going to charge me with Jason's death?"

Sam quickly sat down on the sofa next to Chloe and looked at her, she could instantly tell how troubled Chloe was.

"I'll ring them and find out but I very much doubt that they will do anything, you did act in self defence."

"Thanks Sam."

"You know that you're staying here right? That I'm not going to send you back there?"

"What about mum?"

Sam looked seriously at Chloe and spoke firmly, trying to keep her underlying contempt for Alison away from Chloe.

"After what she exposed you to I don't think she will be in any position to argue."

"I can really stay with you?"

Sam nodded her head as she watched Chloe smile back at her, Sam leant across and kissed her on the forehead before she stood up and quietly walked through to the kitchen to make the phone call to the police.

* * *

Dylan sighed heavily as he dropped the file onto the desk, treating another drunk patient had only caused his already fragile mood to darken even more.

"Right I'm taking five minutes do not find me unless someone has a limb falling off or their heart has stopped beating."

The sarcastic tone was not lost on anyone who was listening before Dylan stomped off in search of something to eat.

* * *

So her daughter had thought that she was clever, finding out where that bitch was working but she could go one better and had found out where she was living too. The police had had the audacity to haul her off to the police station and question her about the injuries that the little liar had said that she had suffered and that they were not going to bring any charges against her for Jason's death. Her blood had literally boiled as she had traveled to Holby, not only had she lost her lover but her daughter had tarnished his reputation, killed him and was now not going to face any ramifications, well she would from her mother.

* * *

Even though it was cold Dylan didn't hesitate to head outside with his chocolate bar, sitting on the bench he looked away from the ambulance that was then arriving and carried on eating, not noticing the woman fast approaching him.

* * *

Alison spotted him immediately, she was not looking for him but he was unmistakable and he hadn't changed at all in the years since she had last seen him. Quickly she walked over gaining the element of surprise as she stood in front of him.

"Where is she?"

Alison spat the words out as Dylan jumped slightly before he frowned and looked at the woman bearing down at him, it took him a few moments but then it hit him hard.

"Alison?"

"Oh so you do remember me then! So where's that stupid wife of yours I need to see my daughter."

Dylan stood up and frowned at Alison but as he tried to take a step forward she pushed him back.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know Alison, I suggest that you speak to the police and they can get in contact with Chloe for you."

"No you're going to tell me! Are they here?"

Alison stepped forward reaching into her coat pocket as she did so she brought out a knife which shimmered in the winter sun, Dylan quickly raised his hands his voice stammering as he spoke.

"Ok let's just take it easy Alison, I'm not going to tell you anything about Chloe or Sam while you have that in your hand."

Alison shook her head firmly as Dylan noticed the sheer look of anger in her eyes.

"So they're not here then, thank you Doctor Keogh."

The sinister smile crossed Alison's face as she turned but Dylan tried to grab her arm to stop her.

"Ow!"

Alison drew the knife sharply across Dylan's arm before she ran off. Dylan bit his lip as the pain hit him, swearing in his head before he watched Alison running off, immediately his thoughts ran to Sam and Chloe's safety and he walked back towards the ED department, his left hand clasped on his right arm as he tried to stem the bleeding.

* * *

Tess was the first one to see him, the red blood immediately visible as it soaked through his pale blue shirt.

"Dylan? Zoe I need a hand here!"

Quickly Tess ran over and helped Dylan to sit down in a cubicle as Zoe arrived.

"Dylan what happened?"

"Alison Nicholls is looking for Sam and Chloe, Zoe you've got to let Sam know!"

"Ok Dylan, did she do this to you?"

"Yes she's got a knife."

Dylan growled as Tess cut his shirt away while Zoe looked at the wound.

"I'll phone the police."

"Zoe I need to go there!"

"Dylan you're not going anywhere until you've had that wound stitched up."

"Zoe!"

"Ok Dylan I'll go."

Dylan sighed as he saw Fletch and Tom walking over.

"Don't go alone Zoe."

Zoe frowned but then Tom stood beside her and she grabbed his arm.

"Come on Tom."

"What's going on Zoe?"

"I'll tell you on the way we haven't got time to waste, Tess can you phone the police?"

Zoe didn't wait for a reply as she ran out with Tom following close behind her.

* * *

Sam had failed to speak to anyone who knew anything and had just left a slew of messages which hadn't made her or Chloe feel any better. At least Chloe had fallen back to sleep after taking her medication and it also allowed Sam to rest as well but again her peace was shattered by the doorbell ringing, thinking that it was Zoe or Tom she didn't hesitate to open the door which was her first mistake.

"I had hoped that I'd never have to see you again!"

Alison snarled as she pushed Sam backwards, the unexpected contact causing her to fall against the stairs.

"Where is she?"

Sam quickly pulled herself up and grabbed Alison's arm but then the knife came out towards her.

"What do you want Alison?"

"Justice for Jason."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her Alison."

"Well I'll just have to go through you to get to her then!"

The sickening smile appeared once again on Alison's face as she lunged towards Sam, the two of them falling through into the living room before Sam's head hit the coffee table hard and she fell unconscious.

"Ah so here you are Chloe, I've missed you!"

The commotion had quickly woken Chloe up and she screamed out in horror as Sam lay on the floor unresponsive, she tried to get up but her mum was too quick and was soon on top of her with the knife at her throat.

* * *

Tom and Zoe ran towards the house, they could hear sirens approaching but neither of them waited as they saw the partially opened door. Zoe was the first one in, hesitating as she saw Sam's bloodied body on the floor, luckily Tom carried on past her and launched himself at Alison who was still on top of Chloe, pushing her off before the woman laughed and ran out of the back door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - thanks for all the positive reviews to this story it really does mean a lot, this next one is the fallout from Alison's attack...**

**Chapter 10 –**

Tom looked shocked and turned suddenly as he heard more footsteps entering the house but he just pointed at the back door as he shouted at the two police officers.

"She ran out of the back!"

"Tom!"

Zoe called him over as she bent over Sam who was still out cold as Tamzin and Dixie walked in.

"You look after Sam I'll check on Chloe."

Tom just nodded his head as he bent down with Tamzin, Zoe nodded her head towards Dixie before she looked over at Chloe.

"Can you fit them both in the ambulance?"

"Yes as long as you travel with us."

"Thanks Dixie."

Zoe took a breath as she slowly approached Chloe who was huddled up in a tight ball on the sofa.

"Hey Chloe can I take a look at you?"

"Sam?"

"Tom's with her, look this is Dixie she's going to help me ok?"

Chloe looked at Zoe and nodded her head as Dixie handed her an oxygen mask helping Chloe to put it on.

"Chloe where did she hurt you?"

Zoe spoke softly as she could see how traumatised Chloe was while Chloe used her left hand to point to just below her neck and then in between her legs. Zoe closed her eyes for a second as she listened to Tome and Tamzin moving Sam out and into the ambulance.

"Ok Chloe we're going to move you out to the ambulance, can you walk?"

"I think so."

"Hold my arm."

Chloe nodded as Dixie helped her up before Zoe wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and helped her to walk out to the ambulance, still holding her tight as Tamzin drove off while Tom checked that Sam's vitals were ok.

* * *

"Tom you take Sam through to resus, arrange an MRI for that head injury, Chloe I'm going to take you somewhere quiet ok?"

Chloe nodded her head as the ambulance stopped both Zoe and her waited until Tom and Tamzin had taken Sam through with Tess and Dylan.

"It's quietened down now."

Dixie smiled as she opened the door once again but behind her stood Linda waiting with a wheelchair.

"Ok are you ready Chloe?"

Zoe helped Chloe out of the ambulance and into the wheelchair before she walked beside Linda speaking quietly to her friend.

"We need the police down here, I want protection for both Chloe and Sam until Alison is caught."

"Ok I'll get right on it, do you want me to come and help you afterwards?"

"Yes please I haven't even started to examine her yet."

Linda nodded her head as she moved Chloe into a side room leaving Zoe to help her onto the bed while she went and phoned the police.

* * *

Dylan stood back, knowing that his bandaged arm would only hinder him but it took all of his strength not to interfere as he watched Tom examine Sam.

"Ok I think that she's coming round. Sam? Sam can you hear me?"

Sam opened her eyes, the searing pain in her head was unbelievable however as she blinked she saw that she was no longer at home and then she remembered how Alison had burst into her home.

"Chloe?"

"Zoe's looking after Sam, can you remember what happened?"

"Urrgghhh yeah I fell and hit my head."

"That's good, have you any other pain?"

"Where's Alison?"

"I don't know, she ran off when Zoe and I arrived."

Sam tried to sit up at Tom's answer but he gently put a hand on her shoulder and made her rest back down.

"You and Zoe?"

"Sam have you got pain anywhere else?"

Tom blew out his cheeks exasperated as Sam shook her head and glared at him.

"Ok Alison showed up here looking for you, she attacked Dylan so we phoned the police before Zoe and I headed over, we arrived while Alison was attacking Chloe."

Sam closed her eyes as she reached up and touched her head, grimacing at the pain as she spoke with her eyes remaining firmly shut.

"Dylan?"

"I'm fine Sam just a little scratch."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Dylan's voice before she opened her eyes and looked at Tom.

"How is Chloe?"

"I honestly don't know Sam, she was conscious so Zoe took her through to be treated."

"I need to see her!"

Tom nodded his head as he looked at Tess.

"I'll go and find out where they are."

"Thank you."

"Right now will you lay back and rest you took a pretty nasty bang to your head and were unconscious for a while."

Tom spoke seriously as he reached down and squeezed Sam's hand while Dylan silently left the room.

"Ok Doctor Kent but only because you are being so nice."

Sam smiled as she closed her eyes once again willing the pain to cease.

* * *

Linda quietly entered the room and smiled before she walked over to where Zoe was standing at the foot of the bed, Chloe had her legs apart as Zoe looked between them.

"The police are on their way and I've given Alison's description to Linda and Noel."

"Ok thanks, it looks as though there's been further damage, I'm going to have to stitch that cut up."

Zoe took a deep breath as she heard Linda sigh before she brought her head up and spoke to Chloe.

"This might sting a little Chloe."

Linda saw the tears trickling down Chloe's face and she quickly moved up the bed, holding onto Chloe's left hand while with her other hand she reached up and wiped the tears away before she left her hand on top of Chloe's head.

"Just squeeze my hand if it hurts ok?"

"Ok."

Zoe nodded as she waited until Linda and Chloe were ready before she started.

* * *

Tess found Zoe in her office, dressed surprisingly in scrubs while there was a clear plastic bag on her desk that contained her clothes, the older woman raised an eyebrow as Zoe opened a drawer and searched for a packet of cigarettes.

"They've got Sam's blood on them, I was going to send them to the police."

"Sam's conscious and asking after Chloe."

"Chloe's resting in the private room, Linda is sitting there with her."

"So I can take Sam through?"

"Yeah I'll be there shortly I just need a minute."

Zoe picked up her cigarettes and watched Tess nod her head, normally the older woman would make a comment about her nicotine habit but after the events of the day not even Tess could begrudge Zoe her vices.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - This chapter has Chloe telling Sam about what happened to her during the attack, it is nothing too graphic but thought that a warning might be appropriate...**

**Chapter 11 –**

Tom looked at Sam carefully as she sat in the wheelchair, the cut on her head had been stitched up but her eyes were not their usual bright colour.

"Hey I'm ok Tom."

"Ok come on then."

Tom smiled as he pushed Sam out of resus and towards the room where Chloe, gently knocking on the door as Linda quickly got up to open it.

"Hello Sam it's good to see you."

"Thanks for staying with her Linda, how is she?"

Linda glanced back towards the bed before she looked back at Tom and Sam.

"Ok I guess, she hasn't said much but hopefully that will change now that you're here, I'll leave the two of you alone."

Linda reached down and took a hold of Sam's hand and squeezed it tightly before she left, Tom wheeled Sam next to the bed before he carefully kissed the top of Sam's head.

"I'll be around if you need me."

Sam nodded her head as she waited until he had left, only once the door was shut and the two of them were alone did she attempt to reach out for Chloe's hand, finding it at the second attempt. Chloe was sat up in the bed, she had been staring at the opposite wall until Sam made physical contact with her and slowly she moved her head to look at Sam, unable to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks as their eyes met.

"Hey it's ok Chloe."

Sam's voice broke as she spoke, gently she caressed Chloe's hand but Sam knew that they slight contact was not enough.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"You did nothing wrong Chloe."

Sam's voice was weak as she climbed out of the wheelchair and leant over the bed, reaching across as she embraced Chloe sobbing onto each other's shoulders.

"Are you ok Sam?"

Chloe pulled away and started at the cut on the top of Sam's forehead, Sam smiled as she reached up and gently brushed the tears off Chloe's cheeks.

"I'm good, a bit of a headache just sorry that I couldn't stop Alison from hurting you."

Sam dropped her head slightly as she spoke before she took a deep breath and looked seriously at Chloe.

"Did she hurt you?"

Chloe quickly turned her head away from Sam but Sam gently placed her hand on Chloe's head and stroked her hair softly.

"Chloe?"

"It's not going to change anything if I tell you, it still happened."

"I know sweetie but you've got to talk to someone if not it's just going to eat you up inside, the nightmares they'll just keep coming."

Sam spoke softly as she kept her arms around Chloe as she turned back towards Sam and clung tightly to her, crying once again.

"I've got you Chloe let it out."

Sam moved so that she was perched on the edge of the bed as she held onto Chloe she knew that she could just read her notes or speak to Zoe about Chloe's injuries but she wanted Chloe to open up voluntarily to her.

* * *

Tom breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the policeman move to stand outside Chloe's room, he hadn't wanted to return to work and leave Sam and Chloe unprotected but now it looked like he was left with no choice as Zoe walked towards him.

"Where's Sam?"

"In with Chloe, I see that the cavalry has arrived."

"Yes well I'm not going to take any chances with anyone else's safety, are you ok to work?"

"Yeah."

"Good, thanks for earlier Tom."

Tom nodded his head as Zoe peered through the door and saw Sam holding onto Chloe.

"Right well I think that those two need some time alone so we'd better get to grips with this backlog."

Zoe smiled as she patted Tom's arm and the two of them went to see what else had arrived while they had been busy treating Sam and Chloe.

* * *

The sobs had stopped and slowly Chloe lifted her head to look at Sam who smiled warmly at her.

"She wanted to kill me, my own mum! She shouted that I had killed Jason and made up a load of lies about him."

"But you didn't Chloe."

"I kept looking at you on the floor and she said that you were dead and I deserved everything. It seemed to last for ages, she rammed her fingers into me Sam as she called me a whore."

Chloe's voice dropped to a whisper as Sam wrapped her arms around Chloe once again but Chloe raised her head slightly as she spoke again.

"It wasn't the first time she did that to me, she and Jason took turns Sam."

"I'm so sorry Chloe but I want you to know that I'm going to keep you safe now no matter what nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again. Look at the door Chloe."

Sam waited as Chloe moved her head and looked over and saw the figure standing protectively outside.

"The police are here?"

"Yes but to make sure that your mum cannot come near you and hurt you ever again."

"She's still out there?"

Sam nodded her head as she felt Chloe stiffen slightly.

"I remember Tom pulling her off me. Did she run off?"

"Yes I'm afraid so but I'm not leaving your side ok?"

"Thanks Sam."

Chloe managed a smile as she rested her head against the pillow allowing Sam to keep a hold of her hand as the room fell silent.

* * *

Tom puffed out his cheeks as he finished writing up the chart, his shift was finally over and he wanted to go and check on Chloe and Sam. Showing his credentials to the police officer who then stood aside and let him enter. Tom was quiet as he opened the door, a smile crossed his face as he saw that Sam had gotten onto the bed and was lying beside Chloe, both of them holding hands with their eyes closed but as he closed the door Tom noticed Sam's eyes creeping open.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Tom whispered as he smiled and walked closer.

"That's ok neither of us are asleep."

Sam shifted slightly as Chloe opened her eyes and saw Tom smiling at her.

"Hello Tom."

"Hello Chloe, how are the both of you feeling?"

Chloe glanced at Sam deferring to her to answer for the both of them.

"A bit better thanks. Any news?"

"Not that they'd tell me I think that you'd better check with Zoe."

Tom nodded as he watched Zoe and the police officer talking in depth before she opened the door and walked in causing three pairs of eyes to look hard at her.

"Sorry there isn't any news yet, I've come to see if the two of you are ready to be released then you're coming home with me."

Sam opened her mouth and looked at Tom but he had already looked at Zoe and nodded his head.

"Good idea it's not safe for you to go home and it's a mess at the moment."

"Ok if it means that we can get out of here. Chloe?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders as Zoe smiled.

"Right well that's sorted then I'll just get the paperwork."

Sam let out a heavy sigh as she had wanted to go home but it was Chloe she had to think about now and if that meant staying with Zoe then so be it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - the return of Alison...**

**Chapter 12 – **

Zoe slowed the car down as she began to manoeuvre the vehicle into the parking space, glancing to her side she saw the look of surprise on Sam's face as her colleague stared at the police vehicle in front of them.

"I'm not going to take any chances Sam, there's no reason for Alison to head here but..."

"No it's fine, thanks Zoe."

Sam spoke quietly as she turned and looked back at Chloe who was sitting silently staring out of the window at nothing in particular.

"Right then let's get inside."

Zoe smiled as she climbed out of the car and held out her hand before she helped Chloe out and towards the house, nodding at the police officers as she walked past.

"If either of you need anything then just ask, also if you have any pain then let me know, I've got your medication Chloe but the same goes to you to Sam."

Zoe grinned as Sam rolled her eyes, in truth her head and neck were aching but she wasn't going to admit that especially when Chloe was in a worse state.

"Can I have a glass of water please Zoe?"

"Of course Chloe, take a seat and I'll get it for you."

Chloe sat down on the sofa and Sam quickly joined her gently putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder, frowning as she felt Chloe shiver uncomfortably at the contact.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking and I forgot where I was."

"That's understandable but I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks."

Sam smiled as Zoe returned and passed Chloe the glass of water.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes thanks, Chloe is just feeling a bit overwhelmed."

Sam sighed and looked at Zoe who moved to sit on the other side of Chloe.

"Ok how about I stick the television on and we try and forget about everything for a while?"

"Sounds good Zoe."

Chloe's voice was weak as Zoe patted her knee and turned the television on letting the volume fill the silent void that the three of them had created.

* * *

Alison slammed her fists hard on the steering wheel, everything was falling apart, she had lost Jason and Chloe was safe, now it seemed as though the whole world was looking for her. Frustration was taking her over but at last darkness had come and given her some protection from everyone that was searching for her, sitting in a lay-by on a quiet country land Alison had earlier gotten out and covered her number plate with mud hoping that it would increase her chances of staying free. Gulping the last of the energy drink Alison opened her eyes wide and turned the engine back on slamming her foot hard on the accelerator she sped away, her speed increasing as she negotiated her way around the bends of the country road knowing that it was only a matter of time until she misjudged one.

* * *

The three of them were still sat on the sofa in the middle of the night, nobody wanted to sleep or even be on their own, the monotony of the television providing comfort to them when suddenly Zoe's phone started to vibrate across the coffee table, the sound and movement startled all three of them as Zoe stood up to answer it. Sam looked as Chloe as Zoe listened to the caller as there was a loud knock at the front door, Zoe put her hand out and gestured for Sam and Chloe to stay sitting down while she walked over.

"Yeah they're here Dixie thanks for letting me know."

Zoe finished the call but kept a hold of her phone as she opened the door and the police officer passed her an envelope, thanking him Zoe quickly shut the door and walked back into the room.

"Apparently Alison Nicholls was travelling along a country road a few hours ago when her vehicle left the road and hit a tree."

Immediately a gasp left Sam's mouth and she felt her hand being squeezed tightly by Chloe while Zoe perched on the coffee table, the envelope lying on her lap.

"Is she alive?"

Chloe's voice was anxious as she looked at Zoe.

"No, she died at the scene that was Dixie on the phone she was there."

Chloe felt her heart beat faster as she listened to Zoe relay the information, confusion reigned over her body. Should she feel happy that the woman who had hurt her so badly was now dead or sad because her mother had just died? Sam leant forward and moved her face so that she looked deep into Chloe's eyes and saw the vacant look while Zoe cleared her throat.

"Sam I need you to take a look at this for me, in private."

Zoe tapped her fingers on the envelope as Sam nodded her head, Chloe was sat still on the sofa in shock so Sam didn't waste any time in taking the envelope from Zoe and walking into the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief as Zoe stayed where she was keeping a watchful eye on Chloe. As soon as she reached the confines of the kitchen Sam tore open the envelope, not caring that her hands were trembling as she pulled out a photo. Even though she knew that it was physically impossible it felt as though her heart was in her throat as Sam put the photo on the kitchen counter and bent down over the top of it. Satisfied that the blow to her head had not caused her vision to be badly damaged and her mind was not playing tricks on her Sam returned the photo to the envelope and deposited it in the bin before she returned to the living room. Sam stopped by the coffee table and bent down so that she was level with Zoe's ear as she whispered softly.

"It was her I've put it in the bin."

Zoe just nodded her head as she reached out and found Sam's hand holding it tightly as she looked at Sam.

"Thank you, sorry."

"No need Zoe."

Sam managed a faint smile as she reached out and put her arms around the smaller woman, embracing her as she felt a sense of relief flow through her body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – **

Zoe could feel Sam trembling as she held her but then Sam tried to pull away.

"It's ok Sam I've got you take it slowly."

Sam shook her head firmly, angry at letting her emotions get the better of her especially in front of Zoe but the sharp movement caused her to sway slightly.

"Sam!"

Zoe spoke firmly as she swiftly moved up and helped Sam to sit down next to Chloe, she was about to admonish the young doctor about her head injury but decided against it as Sam slumped on the sofa and looked at Chloe before she turned to Zoe, the look of desperation prevalent in her face.

"She's really dead?"

Chloe looked at Sam who nodded her head before she reached out and tried to take Chloe's hand but Chloe buried her head in her hands moving away from Sam.

"Chloe?"

Sam's voice croaked out as Chloe failed to respond, Zoe heaved a long and deep sigh as she looked at Sam.

"Let me try."

"Ok I need to go to the toilet."

Sam stood up as Zoe waited patiently for Sam to leave the room, watching her carefully to ensure that she didn't stumble, once she was satisfied Zoe got off the coffee table and knelt on the floor gently placing her hands on the top of Chloe's head.

"Chloe?"

Zoe whispered softly in Chloe's ear, she could tell that Chloe wasn't crying but she did know that the girl was in shock. Zoe rested her cheek against Chloe's head as she moved her hands down and rubbed Chloe's back.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to feel."

"That's perfectly fine Chloe."

Zoe moved away and sat on the sofa next to Chloe as the teenager raised her head and leant back on the sofa. Zoe smiled as she reached out and found Chloe's hand, gently holding it while she watched Sam re-enter the room, slowly sitting down on the other side of Chloe.

"Are you ok Chloe?"

"I guess so."

Sam breathed a small sigh of relief as Chloe spoke to her before the room fell silent once again as one by one they asleep next to each other on the sofa.

* * *

New about Alison's demise had quickly spread even though it had occurred in the middle of the night, nobody had minded about being woken to hear the information. As Dylan took Dervla for her morning walk in the park a sense of relief passed through his body, he didn't have to look over his shoulder, worry when Dervla ran off, even the pain in his arm had decreased significantly and he felt ready to return to work. Tom hadn't slept more than a couple of hours and what he had had was definitely not a meaningful rest but surprisingly he felt more awake in the morning than he had for a long time. He had wanted to phone Sam and check on how she was and how the news had affected her and Chloe but then he realised that she would be preoccupied making sure that Chloe was ok and that no matter how quickly his feeling were growing for Sam they both needed to make Chloe the priority for the time being. The message from Linda to meet him at the familiar address had been more than welcome and Tom had eagerly left the house before he had to go in for his shift.

* * *

"Hey thanks for this Tom."

Linda smiled warmly as she opened the door, luckily it was one of the few things that had not been broken when Alison had tormented Sam and Chloe.

"Not a problem I'm just glad that I can do something to help."

"Yeah well they can't come home to this."

Tom nodded his head as he followed Linda through, trying not to stare at the blood stain on the carpet where he had found Sam. Tom closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment clearing the memories away before he took a breath and started to clear away the physical mess but both Linda and he knew that it would take a lot longer to remove the psychological mess Alison had created.

* * *

Zoe opened her eyes as the bright winter sun cascaded through the window and hit her square in the face. Her head was pounding as the events from the night came rushing back, she tried to stretch out her arms but Zoe felt something heavy holding her down, quickly she glanced across and saw that Chloe was resting her head on her shoulder and her eyes were tightly shut.

"Sorry Zoe it seems as though you make a better pillow."

Sam's voice was quiet but Zoe immediately noticed the more relaxed tone to her voice.

"Not a problem, how are you feeling?"

"Ok."

The room fell quiet again until Zoe felt her hand being squeezed and small whimpers left Chloe's mouth.

"Nightmare."

The statement of fact left Sam's mouth as she leant forward and looked at Chloe while Zoe nodded her head wincing slightly as the grip tightened around her hand.

"Come on Chloe open your eyes for me."

Zoe spoke firmly as she reached up with her free hand and manoeuvred Chloe's hand off her shoulder, the movement and the sound of her voice was enough to cause Chloe to open her eyes.

"Good girl, its ok Chloe you're safe."

Zoe's tone changed to a softer more concerned one as she looked at Chloe's frightened face.

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

Instantly Zoe ripped her hand away from Chloe and reached down beside the sofa bringing up the metal bin just in time.

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter Chloe."

Zoe smiled as she stood up and took the bin out of the room leaving Sam rubbing Chloe's back.

"She's really dead?"

Sam nodded her head as she brought Chloe in closer, feeling relieved when Chloe nestled her head on her shoulder.

"It's really over?"

"Yes Chloe you've nothing to fear now."

Sam spoke softly as she held onto Chloe, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks for helping me Sam."

Sam couldn't reply as inside she wished that she had done more to help Chloe, that she could have eased her suffering earlier, instead she kept her arms around Chloe as they sought comfort in each other once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – **

Zoe smiled as she let Tom into her house, the tall figure filled her small hallway.

"How is everyone?"

"Good thanks, come on I think that they are ready to go home."

Tom nodded his head as he followed Zoe through, the smile still on his face as he stood in front of Sam who quickly got up off the sofa.

"Thank you for sorting everything out."

"Not a problem it was Linda's idea anyway."

Sam smiled as she slowly walked over to where Zoe was standing.

"Thank you so much Zoe."

Sam's words were quietly spoken as she reached out and hugged Zoe who quickly put her arms around Sam.

"It's ok Sam and you know where I am if you need anything."

Sam nodded her head as she pulled away from Zoe and looked at Chloe.

"Ready?"

Chloe nodded her head as she stood up following Tom and Sam as they walked out of the house but she stumbled slightly, luckily Zoe was close by and quickly reached an arm around her waist.

"Come on I'll walk with you."

"Thank you."

Zoe smiled as she kept a tight arm around Chloe until they reached Tom's car.

"Thank you Zoe."

Zoe nodded her head as Chloe spoke before she reached up and stroked the hair away from Chloe's eyes.

"I'll see you again soon."

Chloe nodded her head as she slowly got into the back of the car while Sam had turned around to ensure that Chloe was safely in before they waved at Zoe and headed back to Sam's house.

* * *

Tom lead the way up to the door but he knew that Sam and Chloe were close behind him, using Sam's keys he opened the door and stood aside letting the two females enter before he followed them inside and closed the door. Sam had her arm around Chloe's waist and instantly felt Chloe stiffen as they entered the living room but Sam kept on walking, leading Chloe through to the kitchen before she sat down at the kitchen table and watched Tom and Chloe do likewise.

"Chloe?"

"I'm ok."

"Look at me and take slow steady breaths."

Sam reached out and took a hold of Chloe's unplastered hand as Chloe lifted her head to show Sam that several tears were already beginning to trickle down her cheeks but she concentrated on Sam and followed her instructions.

"I'll get some water."

Tom quickly got up and fetched Chloe a glass of water before he sat back at the table and pushed the drink close to Chloe.

"Chloe?"

"Sorry Sam I just saw the room and..."

"Its ok sweetie we're here for you and everything is going to be good from now on."

"I know, thank you."

"Ok how about we have something to eat then get you comfortable in your bedroom?"

"I don't really feel hungry."

"Tomato soup?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Chloe who nodded her head, smiling at her niece Sam got up and quickly found a tin and opened it.

"Do you want me to go?"

Tom looked at Sam but then he turned to Chloe, wanting her to know that he wouldn't stay if it made her the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"No you're ok Tom."

Chloe smiled as she spoke while Sam walked back to the table and put the mug of soup in front of Chloe before she sat down next to Tom, sneaking her hand underneath the table a smile crossed her face as Tom took a hold of it and the two of them watched Chloe drink her soup.

"Can I go up to the spare bedroom now?"

"Of course Chloe but it's your bedroom now."

Sam spoke seriously as Chloe stood up and put the dirty mug in the sink.

"Ok, night."

"Do you want me to come up?"

Chloe shook her head she wanted, needed to be alone for a while, she also knew that Tom and Sam needed to talk and they weren't going to say anything while she was still around.

"Ok but I'll come up in a bit to check on you."

"Ok, bye Tom."

"Bye Chloe."

Chloe smiled as she slowly walked out of the kitchen, she could feel Sam and Tom were watching her closely as she entered the living room but she took a deep breath and carried on through feeling her body relax as she walked up the stairs. Sam bowed her head as Chloe disappeared out of sight but she felt her heart beat just a little bit faster as Tom reached around and put his hand on the top of her head stroking her hair softly.

"She'll be ok Sam."

"Yes but it's going to take time."

"Of course but she has got you now."

Sam brought her head up and saw the infectious smile on Tom's face.

"Thank you for clearing everything up but I think that I'm going to have to get some new furniture."

"Well I'm here whenever you need me and it sounds like you're going to need a bedroom redecorated too?"

Sam laughed softly as Tom moved his hand down around her waist.

"You paint?"

"Yes ceilings are my speciality!"

Sam's laugh continued as she moved her head closer to Tom's, it lasted only a couple of seconds but it sent shivers down her spine as their lips met.

"You certainly are a man of many talents."

"I try my best!"

Tom's grin grew larger as Sam smiled before she took a deep and heavy breath.

"It's ok I'll go."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly Sam. Whatever 'this' is between us you've got Chloe to think about now and I completely understand that."

"Thank you Tom."

"Just ring me whenever Sam and I'll be right here."

Sam nodded her head as Tom bent down and steeled one last kiss before he walked out while Sam stayed sitting at the table, running her fingers through her long hair.

* * *

Dylan sat with Dervla on his lap, the pain in his arm had returned since he had finished work, he had been staring at his phone for the last seven minutes until finally he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Dylan."

Dylan heard the heavy sigh echo down the line and he instantly regretted dialling the number.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Its ok how is your arm?"

"Fine thanks, how are you and Chloe?"

"Ok I guess, we're back home at least."

"That's good, I was just thinking ummm..."

"You want to come and see Chloe?"

"And you of course."

Sam laughed softly as she listened to the gruff voice.

"She's sleeping now."

"Well it is late."

"How about I speak to her in the morning and give you a ring?"

"Thank you Sam."

"Good night Dylan and take some painkillers for that arm."

The smile crept across Dylan's face as the line went dead, no matter how deeply he still cared for Sam he knew that she no longer felt the same but still nobody knew him better than she did as he moved Dervla off his lap and went to find some paracetamol.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – **

Sam was unsurprised to find herself in Chloe's room when she opened her eyes, her natural body clock waking her at 6am so she could normally go out for a run. Chloe's body was turned away from Sam, hunched up tightly in a ball and Sam knew that the position would not be comfortable for Chloe considering the bruises that had yet to heal. Carefully Sam moved closer and placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder before she watched Chloe move her head and turn to face her.

"Morning."

Sam smiled gently as Chloe returned the smile but Sam could tell from her face that Chloe had not had much sleep.

"You slept in here?"

Chloe's voice was croaking as Sam nodded her head while she stroked Chloe's back.

"Sorry."

"Well actually this bed is a bit more comfortable than mine."

Sam smiled as she tried to make light of the situation but she could tell from the crest-fallen look on Chloe's face that it hadn't worked.

"Do you think that they'll ever stop?"

"The nightmares?"

Sam frowned as Chloe nodded her head and stretched out her legs, wincing slightly with the movement.

"I think that it may be an idea for you to talk to someone."

"You?"

"A professional."

"But you're a doctor Sam."

"Yes but you know as well as I do that this isn't my area of expertise but if you want to speak to me then I will always be here to listen to you."

Chloe nodded her head as Sam gently moved Chloe's body closer to her own, holding her as they laid together for a moment.

"Dylan phoned last night."

Sam's voice was quiet as she broke the silence and she swallowed hard as she felt Chloe move her head closer to her.

"He would like to come and see you."

"When?"

"When you are ready, nobody is going to rush you."

"Ok it would be nice to see him."

Sam smiled as she swung her legs off the bed and held out her hand as Chloe took it and stood up.

"Well I need to talk to you about a couple of things so how about we get some breakfast?"

"Ok."

Chloe frowned as she answered and Sam quickly saw the look and smiled.

"It's ok Chloe it's nothing to worry about."

Chloe nodded her head as she walked down the stairs, once again taking a deep breath before she entered the living room.

"Cornflakes?"

"Ta."

Sam waited until Chloe had finished eating her breakfast before she made them each a cup of coffee and looked carefully at Chloe.

"I was talking to Tom last night about doing some redecorating around the house and he has offered to help."

"Ok."

"I want to get some new furniture for the living room first of all."

Sam spoke quietly as she watched Chloe close her eyes.

"I think it would be best for the both of us, I know how hard it is for you."

"I just see the patch of carpet where you were..."

Chloe's voice trailed off as Sam quickly moved around the table and put her arms around Chloe.

"Shh I've got you, we'll get through this."

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Me too Chloe."

Sam whispered in Chloe's ear as she sat down next to her.

"You know I also want to redecorate your bedroom but I'm going to need your help with that one, maybe in a few days we can go and look at some paint and things?"

"That sounds great Sam."

"Good so I guess that I'd better go and ring Dylan."

"Are you ok with him coming over?"

"Yes its fine Chloe, he knows that although I still care about him I don't love him anymore."

Chloe nodded her head as she picked up her cup of coffee and looked out of the kitchen window.

* * *

Dylan looked down at his feet as he waited for the door to open, he knew that he wasn't the most emotionally accessible person but Chloe had somehow always brought a smile to his face and it was that fact that had kept Sam and him together for longer than they should have lasted.

"Hello Dylan, come on in oh you've brought Dervla."

Sam smiled as Dylan quickly brought his head up from where he had been looking down at the dog.

"Yes, sorry is that ok?"

"Of course it is, we're through in the kitchen."

Dylan nodded his head as he walked in with Dervla dutifully following behind, he frowned as he walked into the living room and saw the slight brown stain on the carpet.

"I'm going to redecorate as soon as possible."

"Good."

Chloe heard Dylan's gravelly voice and lifted her head up from the table, her eyes immediately focusing on Dervla as the dog trotted towards her.

"Dervla!"

"Wow that's the biggest smile I've seen on her face for a while."

Sam grinned as she watched Chloe bend down and make a fuss of the dog.

"Hello Chloe."

"Hello Dylan, it's great to see you and Dervla!"

Dylan failed to stop the smile from leaving his face as Dervla and Chloe got closer.

"Would you like to take her into the garden Chloe?"

"Yes please."

Sam nodded as she opened the back door gently ruffling Chloe's hair as she walked out.

"Just take it easy."

Sam laughed as she closed the door and turned to face Dylan.

"Thank you so much she really is happy."

"I'm glad, she deserves a bit of happiness."

"You're not wrong there."

Sam sighed as she stood by the sink and looked out of the window as Chloe walked around the garden with Dervla, she jumped slightly as Dylan put his hand on her shoulder.

"How are you coping Sam?"

"It's tiring but I can't expect anything else, she is slowly recovering."

"It's going to take time."

"So everyone keeps telling me and I say the exact same thing to Chloe."

"I tried to stop her Sam."

"I know Dylan and I don't want you to feel guilty, I've got enough of my own to carry around."

Dylan bowed his head as Sam turned to face him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Dylan."

"Can I still come round and see her? I know that things between you and Tom are, well you're getting close, but I don't want to not see Chloe."

"Shh Dylan I would never stop you from seeing Chloe and as for Tom that's not my main concern at the moment."

Dylan nodded his head before the two of them looked out of the window as Chloe saw them and smiled broadly at the two adults, Sam smiled back hoping that finally things were taking a turn for the better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – **

**Three days later...**

Chloe sat on her bed, it was mid-morning and she could hear Sam on the phone downstairs but she just stared out of the window looking at the frozen grass outside.

"Hey."

Sam's soft voice broke the silence as she walked in, smiling as she sat down on the bed next to Chloe.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Can I take a look?"

Sam looked carefully at Chloe and saw the sigh leave her body.

"I can ask Zoe if you want?"

"No it's ok you can do it."

"Thank you."

Chloe nodded her head as she shrugged off her hooded jacket before she lifted her t-shirt off, laying down on the bed she quickly closed her eyes not wanting to see Sam's reaction to her scarred body. Sam closed her own eyes momentarily allowing her to clear her mind and put on her clinical head so that she could do this. Her hands gently pressed down on Chloe's ribs but Sam could see that everything was starting to heal nicely and at last the bruise around her eye had faded and Chloe could now see out of it. Sam reached down and took a hold of Chloe's left hand and stroked it gently.

"Ok I'm done."

Chloe opened her eyes and quickly took a hold of the t-shirt Sam was holding and put it on.

"Everything is looking like it is progressing nicely."

"Yeah if you like your body to look like a punch bag that has had the occasional knife slashed across it."

Chloe voice was full of sarcasm as she zipped her hooded top up before she pulled the hood up and over her head. Sam sighed as she put her hand on Chloe's shoulder but she knew that at that moment there was nothing that she could say that would make Chloe feel any better about herself.

"So do you fancy a trip out?"

"Where to?"

"Well I thought that we could go to B&Q and look at some paint, any thoughts as to what colour you'd like to use?"

Sam smiled as she changed the subject, she had ordered a new sofa and carpet for the living room and Tom was coming round later that day to help sort everything out, they had managed not to involve Chloe as they both knew the room still haunted her.

"I'd like it to be light and cheerful."

"I think that we can manage that."

Sam smiled as Chloe removed her hood and looked around the room, Sam still had her fingers intertwined with Chloe's as she squeezed them.

"Come on then it will do us both good to get out."

Sam stood up and gestured for Chloe to follow her, the two of them had stayed in the house for the last three days, occupying the kitchen and bedrooms with regular visits from Tom and Zoe to break the monotony but Sam knew that sooner or later they would have to get out and start to move on with their lives.

* * *

Sam placed the tins of paint into the boot of her car and checked her watch before she got in and looked at Chloe who smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks Sam."

"Not a problem, do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"Ok."

Sam smiled and nodded her head heading towards the KFC that was visible from the car park.

"Sam?"

"Uh huh."

"Could I, at some point, I need some stuff from..."

Chloe stumbled over her words as Sam stopped the car by the KFC.

"What is it Chloe?"

"I need to go back, there's some things of dad's that I kept."

"Oh."

Sam mentally kicked herself as Chloe looked anxiously at her. Slowly a smile came across Sam's face as she reached across and stroked Chloe's cheek gently.

"Of course it is, how about we get some food and go after lunch?"

"Thanks Sam, I just don't think that I could do this alone."

"You're not going to either Chloe, I'll be right there beside you."

Chloe nodded her head as Sam gestured towards the KFC and the two of them got out to go and get some much needed food.

* * *

Tom smiled as he saw the three people walking towards him, Sam had phoned him in the afternoon and said that she wouldn't be back to sort out the carpet and sofa as she had something to do with Chloe but Tom had assured her that it wasn't a problem and it wasn't long until Linda, Fletch and Zoe had offered to help him.

"The guy is coming to lay the new carpet in a couple of hours."

"Well that's plenty of time to sort this out."

Fletch grinned as he picked up on end of the old sofa and nodded to Tom to lift the other end while Linda and Zoe emptied the room of the other contents.

"The paint is in the kitchen, and thanks guys for doing this."

"It's not a problem Tom, we're just pleased to be able to help."

Zoe smiled as she brought through some of the paint, the room held enough bad memories for her and she couldn't think how Sam and Chloe felt so she knew that their efforts would help Chloe adjust to her new life in Holby.

* * *

Sam stopped the car outside the house and looked at Chloe, she knew how hard it was going to be for her to go into the house and wanted to avoid causing Chloe anymore hurt and anguish.

"Do you want to tell me what you want and I'll go and get it?"

"No I need to do this."

"Ok nut remember that I'm right here beside you."

Chloe nodded her head as she took a breath and stepped out of the car, her hands trembling uncontrollably as the keys rattled in her grip.

"Here let me."

Sam's voice was soft and caring as she reached out and took the keys off Chloe and moved them to her other hand as she kept a hold of Chloe's hand, squeezing it tightly as she opened the door.

* * *

The four of them stood in the kitchen, warm mugs of tea and coffee were being held as they watched the carpet being laid.

"It certainly looks different."

Tom nodded at Fletch's comment as Zoe cleared her throat.

"It needs to be, the new sofa needs to be in a different place too."

"Do you think that she'll like it?"

Tom's voice was suddenly full of uncertainty as Linda reached out and rubbed his arm.

"It's wonderful Tom, they'll both love it."

A smile crept across Tom's face as he nodded his head in satisfaction, glad that he was able to help Sam and Chloe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – **

"Up to your bedroom?"

Chloe nodded her head as she took a breath but Sam kept a hold of her hand and led the way up the stairs, presuming that Chloe's bedroom was still in the same place she turned left at the top and stood in the doorway.

"Do you want me to come in?"

"Please."

Chloe's voice was quiet and nearly broke despite only one word leaving her mouth, Sam quickly moved her arms around Chloe as she buried her head into Sam's shoulders.

"I've got you Chloe don't worry I'll catch your tears."

Sam reached up and stroked Chloe's head as they stood in the doorway, she had thought that it was in Chloe's bedroom that she had been hurt and judging by Chloe's response she had been right.

"You are so brave my sweetheart, your dad would be so proud of you."

Sam whispered softly as she felt Chloe nod her head but the tears kept falling and hitting Sam's neck as she too bowed her head and rested it on Chloe's shoulder.

"Thanks Sam."

Chloe brought her head up at the same time as Sam, the wetness still prevalent around her eyes before Sam reached into her pocket and brought a tissue out, gently wiping the tears away.

"Ready?"

"I guess so, can I grab some clothes while I'm here?"

"Chloe this is your stuff take whatever you like."

Chloe nodded her head as she took a breath before she entered the room, immediately she headed towards the wardrobe while Sam stood in the middle of the room watching her carefully. Chloe didn't want to spend any longer than she had to in the house let alone in the bedroom which originally had been her sanctuary after her dad had died but had quickly turned into her own personal version of hell. Grabbing the sports bag from the bottom of the wardrobe she quickly threw in some of her favourite clothes before Chloe moved to the chest of drawers and emptied the underwear into the bag, she could feel Sam's eyes were on her but it was a reassuring feeling that if she stumbled or a tear dropped Sam would be right there beside to catch her. Chloe stood up straight as she placed the bag on the floor.

"Chloe?"

"I just need to get something from under my bed."

As Chloe had thought Sam had quickly moved to stand beside her placing a supportive arm around her waist. Sam nodded her head as Chloe edged away and dropped to her knees before she crawled underneath the bed, curious Sam crouched down to see what Chloe was doing. With her good hand Chloe moved three of the slats closer together and a small container dropped down onto her stomach.

"Ooofff."

The sound immediately had Sam reaching underneath to remove the object as Chloe turned to look at her.

"I'm ok."

Sam nodded her head as Chloe came out and took the box from Sam opening it up to show her the contents. Sam suddenly felt her throat dry up completely as she bent down and put her hands on top of Chloe's. Inside there were her brother's military medals, photos of Sam and him holding Chloe as well as a photo of Sam and George dressed in their army fatigues and Sam knew that the photo had been taken shortly before George had died. The tears came out of nowhere, Sam didn't even know that they were falling until they dripped onto her top lip.

"I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean to upset you."

Chloe's voice was a whisper, after all that Sam had helped her through she had now been the cause of Sam's emotions and immediately Chloe felt guilty.

"It's fine Chloe really, it was just, I don't know."

Sam found it impossible to verbalise her feelings as she let go of Chloe's hands and wiped her tears away. Chloe quickly closed the box up and placed it on to the top of her clothes in the bag and zipped it up.

"I had to hide them, I was frightened mum would destroy them."

Chloe brought the bag up as she stood up but Sam quickly reached across and took it from her.

"Is that it?"

Chloe nodded her head as Sam smiled at her and embraced her once again.

"I meant what I said before you really are incredible brave Chloe."

"I learnt from the best, you and dad."

Chloe smiled as she let Sam hold her close once again.

"Come on let's get out of here."

"Good I don't ever want to come back."

Chloe spoke firmly with a confidence that Sam hadn't heard from her and she knew that even though the trip had been incredibly emotional for the both of them it also marked a new start for Chloe and Sam could only hope that it would continue.

* * *

"Is that Tom's car?"

Chloe looked across at Sam and could tell by the relaxed smiled on Sam's face that she was right.

"Yeah he helped sort something out for me this afternoon."

"Oh."

"Come on in and I'll show you, we can bring the rest of the stuff in later."

"Ok."

Chloe got out and followed Sam up to the door curious as to what was going on but as she stood in the hallway the answer soon became obvious.

"Wow!"

"Tom you did all this?"

Chloe and Sam spoke at the same time as Tom smiled and beckoned them inside, Sam turned to look at Chloe but she didn't hesitate as she walked into the living room.

"What do you think?"

"It's great, I didn't know that you were going to paint!"

Sam smiled as she walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Well I had a few friends that wanted to help, so you both like it?"

"It's wonderful thank you so much."

Sam craned her neck upwards as Tom bent down and kissed her softly on the lips before the two of them turned to look at Chloe who was standing looking around the room.

"Chloe?"

Tom spoke softly as she turned to look at him a slight look of bewilderment on her face.

"You did all of this for me?"

"For all of us, nobody wanted it to remain like it was."

Chloe nodded her head at his response as she walked over to where Sam and Tom were standing as Sam moved aside and stood next to Tom.

"Thank you Tom."

Chloe smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, unable to see the look of astonishment on his and Sam's face that quickly developed to one of happiness.

"It was my pleasure Chloe, so I guess I've got to do your bedroom next!"

Tom grinned as Chloe lifted her head and nodded enthusiastically.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - This is only 20 chapters long so hope everyone is still enjoying.**

**Chapter 18 – **

**Four Days later**

Sam watched Chloe carefully as they sat at the table, she didn't like the idea of leaving her on her own but she needed to go back to work and Chloe was not well enough to start school yet. Zoe had kindly offered Sam some extra time off but Chloe had encouraged her to return and had assured Sam that she would be ok. Reluctantly Sam had agreed with certain conditions. Sam was going to ring Chloe every hour, Chloe was to remain in the house and Zoe was coming round at lunch time so in reality Chloe was only going to be alone for a few hours.

"I'll be ok Sam."

Chloe smiled as she looked at Sam who shook her head and picked up her coffee.

"I know it just feels strange, you know I'm not going to stop worrying about you."

"Never?"

"Ever."

Sam smiled as Chloe laughed, although sleep had not always come easily to Chloe but slowly she was beginning to settle in and the happiness edged back into her life, it was the main reason why Sam felt comfortable enough to return to work.

"You've taken your tablets?"

"Uh huh."

"Good now you know where everything is and please just take it easy and relax."

"Yes Sam."

Sam smiled as she walked over to where Chloe was still sitting, bending over she embraced Chloe softly before she kissed Chloe on the top of her head.

"I hope it goes ok Sam."

Chloe turned her head and looked up at Sam and smiled at her aunt.

"Thanks Chloe, I'll ring you when I arrive."

"I know and I'll be sitting on the sofa watching television."

"Good."

Sam grinned as she kissed Chloe on the cheek before she waved her hand and picked up her bag and cycle helmet.

* * *

Zoe stubbed out the cigarette outside the front door, she thought about ringing the doorbell but she was hoping that Chloe would be resting and Sam had given her a spare key. Anxious to get out of the cold Zoe opened the door and then closed it quietly before she walked through into the living room smiling as she saw Chloe laid out on the sofa with her eyes closed. Zoe wandered through to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on making herself a cup of coffee before she went back through to the living room and sat down on the armchair as two eyes opened and looked at her.

"Zoe?"

"Afternoon Chloe, how are you feeling?"

Chloe reached up and rubbed her eyes before she slowly sat up and gave Zoe a faint smile.

"Ok I guess."

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"Not yet."

Zoe shook her head as she put her coffee down and walked over to the sofa sitting next to Chloe before she reached out and rubbed Chloe's shoulder.

"Ok how about I get you a sandwich and a drink?"

"It's ok Zoe I can do it."

Chloe went to stand up but Zoe kept her hand on Chloe's shoulder and smiled.

"I know you can Chloe but let me ok?"

Chloe nodded her head and watched Zoe get up and walk through to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a plate.

"Here you go one cheese sandwich."

"Thanks Zoe."

"Not a problem."

"How's Sam getting on?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow as Chloe took a bite of the sandwich.

"Fine."

"The police came around the other day."

"I know sweetie but it was just a formality to let you know that you weren't to blame for Jason's death."

"Sam had a phone call from the funeral home wanting to know what to do about mum's body."

"I'm sorry Chloe Sam hasn't said anything to me."

"Yeah well we were both hoping that it would kind of just go away."

Zoe smiled as she put an arm around Chloe as she finished her sandwich.

"Mum left a will, it said that she wanted to be buried next to dad."

Chloe dropped her head quickly as Zoe shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm sure Sam won't let that happen Chloe."

Chloe nodded her head as Zoe pulled her closer letting Chloe rest her head on her shoulder before she reached up and stroked her hair.

"She won't talk to me about it Zoe, she just said that she was going to deal with it!"

"But you want to know?"

"I need to know."

"Ok sweetie I'll have a word with her. So what are our plans for this afternoon?"

Zoe smiled as Chloe lifted her head and nodded towards the pile of DVDs on the coffee table.

* * *

Sam could hear the sound of the television filling the living room as she walked in, feeling tired she couldn't help but smile as she saw Chloe and Zoe curled up on the sofa together barely able to keep their eyes open.

"Hey."

Zoe smiled as she lifted her head slightly and looked at Sam.

"Good afternoon?"

"Yeah you?"

"Ok I forgot how tiring it can all be."

Zoe grinned as she watched Sam yawn widely before she bent down and whispered into Chloe's ear.

"Stay here and I'll go and talk to Sam."

Zoe didn't wait for Chloe to respond as she got up and followed Sam into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks."

Sam smiled as she filled the kettle up not noticing Zoe moving closer to her.

"Sam?"

Zoe spoke quietly as she edged next to Sam and watched the younger woman turn to face her.

"Chloe told me about Alison's will."

"Why can't that bitch just leave us alone?"

The words came screaming out as Sam slammed her fists hard against the kitchen worktop, ignoring the pain as she turned away from Zoe but Zoe just moved to stand behind her.

"You need to talk to Chloe about this Sam neither of you can just brush this under the carpet."

Zoe sighed as she watched Sam nod her head before she walked back through to Chloe.

"Thanks Zoe."

"It's ok Chloe, better for her to be mad at me I'm used to it, listen I'll go now so the two of you can talk but ring me if you need to talk."

Zoe smiled as Chloe nodded her head before she grabbed her keys and handbag deciding that eventually Sam would come out of the kitchen and have no other choice other than to talk to Chloe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – **

Chloe could hear Sam crashing around in the kitchen she grabbed the remote control and turned the television back on, making sure that volume was loud enough to drown out the noise from the other room. Sam was regretting the fact that she fitted a punch bag somewhere in the house, settling for hitting, slapping the cupboard doors wasn't working and she knew that if she didn't stop then she was going to break her hands, Sam took a deep breath and slumped to the floor, resting her back against the washing machine before she buried her head into her knees. The programme had finished while the volume suddenly disappeared and Chloe realised that the cacophony in the kitchen had stopped, quickly Chloe hit the mute button and got up, her hand flying up to her mouth as she saw Sam sitting on the floor but without thinking she moved over and sat down beside Sam, reaching her arm around Sam's back.

"I'm sorry Sam."

Chloe whispered as she rested her head on top of Sam's but moved it as soon as she felt Sam bringing her own up.

"Me too Chloe."

"Do you feel better?"

Chloe smiled as she spoke and reached out to take a hold of Sam's hands, examining them closely while Sam let out a small laugh.

"Not really."

"Sam..."

"It's ok Chloe I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you about it, I guess I was just trying to protect you, I didn't want to see you hurt again."

"She was my mum and I hated her but now she is dead. But Sam I need to know where she is, I need to know that she is nowhere near dad. I need to know so that I can put it out of my mind."

Sam just nodded as she listened to Chloe's heartfelt pleas, she knew that she would protect Chloe no matter what but she had forgotten how strong her niece was and a smile crossed her face, ignoring the tears that dripped down against her mouth.

"I was going to have her body cremated and then, I don't know."

Chloe nodded her head as she listened to Sam's quiet voice.

"We could take them out to sea."

Sam nodded her head as she leant against Chloe, the two of them falling silent once again.

* * *

Sam could feel her finger against the trigger as she pressed down on it, then the inhaler came into view and she knew what she had just done, killed an innocent man.

"Sam!"

Chloe grabbed Sam's hand, the two of them had fallen asleep in Sam's bedroom but instead of Chloe's nightmares haunting their sleep tonight it was Sam's. Chloe had never seen Sam like this before and there was an urgency to her voice as she tried to wake her aunt until suddenly her eyes opened and stared hard at Chloe.

"Sam?"

Chloe held onto Sam's hand as Sam's squeezed it tightly, her breath fast and rapid as she looked as scared as Chloe had ever seen her.

"Sam what's going on?"

Sam closed her eyes for a second as she tried to slow her breathing down before she loosened her grip on Chloe's hand.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No, Sam?"

"It was just a nightmare."

Chloe nodded her head as Sam put her arms around her and held her tightly.

"I guess we both have our demons we are fighting."

Chloe's whispered words filled the room as she felt Sam's heart beat slowly return to normal.

* * *

Sam opened the door and broad smile crossed her face, not caring that she was dressed in her old baggy clothes.

"Morning Tom, come on in."

Tom nodded his head as he walked in, winking and smiling as he saw Chloe sitting at the kitchen table a bowl of cornflakes sitting in front of her.

"Hello Tom."

"Hi Chloe, everything good?"

"Yes thanks, do you want some breakfast?"

"I'm good thanks but a cup of coffee would be great!"

"It's ok Chloe I'll get it you finish your cornflakes."

Chloe nodded her head as Sam smiled and watched Tom sit down opposite Chloe and the two of them started to pull faces at each other.

"Right when the two of you have quite finished Tom and I had better start sorting out your bedroom."

Sam spoke seriously as Tom laughed while Chloe shook her head and stuck her tongue out at Tom.

"I want to help Sam."

"I know sweetie but let Tom and I do the heavy lifting first then I promise I'll let you loose with the roller."

Sam smiled and Tom nodded his head in agreement before Chloe puffed out her cheeks.

"Ok fine."

Sam rolled her eyes as Chloe spoke, she was slowly getting used to living with a teenager and she knew that it was going to take some time to adjust.

* * *

Sam looked across at Tom, her eyes at first lingering for a moment as he reached up to paint the ceiling but she moved her eyes so that she wouldn't get caught and concentrated on Chloe, instantly seeing how tired she had become.

"Come on Chloe take a rest."

Sam spoke quietly as she bent down and helped Chloe up, expecting some form of protest but Chloe just stood up and followed her out of the room.

"We've nearly finished anyway Chloe."

"Yeah it looks good doesn't it?"

Sam smiled as she saw the look of pleasure on Chloe's face before Tom turned around and looked at the two of them.

"Well we should have it finished by today and then tomorrow we can move the furniture back in."

Chloe looked at Tom and burst out laughing before she turned to Sam who had put her hand over her mouth but it wasn't enough to stop the noise of the laughter escaping.

"What? What is it?"

Tom looked concerned at Sam who just pointed at his forehead before Tom reached up and wiped his brow looking at his hand he saw the white paint on it.

"Oh yeah very funny! Go on get out and let me finish up!"

Sam and Chloe were still laughing as they walked out of the room and although Chloe was tired she was the happiest that she had been for a long time.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - The final chapter thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and most importantly enjoyed.**

**Chapter 20 – **

**16 Days Later...**

The bag was slung over Tom's shoulder as the boat headed further away from the shore, the sea was choppy but the three of them didn't mind. Chloe was stood in between Tom and Sam and both of them had a protective arm around her, their fingers intertwined behind her back. Chloe had her head nestled against Sam's arm as Tom tried to shelter the two of them from the cold wind but the sombre atmosphere did nothing to warm any of them.

"Thank you for organising this Tom."

Sam's voice was barely audible through the wind but it carried just far enough for Tom to hear as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Not a problem my mate was only pleased to help."

"How far out are we going?"

"Out of the river so we are out at sea, is that ok?"

Tom frowned as he bent down slightly at looked Chloe, the past two weeks for Tom had been an exercise in growing closer to both Sam and Chloe and gaining Chloe's trust which had not been easy but with time they were getting there.

"Yeah that will be great thanks."

Chloe smiled as Tom nodded his head and smiled back, this was going to be an incredible emotional day but he was determined to stand right beside Chloe and Sam through it all.

Chloe turned and looked up at Sam, swallowing hard before she cleared her throat to speak.

"I don't think that I can do this Sam."

"Ok Chloe, it's ok."

Sam quickly let go of Tom's hand as she reached around and held Chloe tightly before her eyes found Tom.

"I've got it don't worry."

Tom's voice was strong and calm as he spoke bringing the bag around in front of him, watching Sam nod her head as Chloe moved her head around and looked out at the sea while Tom opened the bag and brought out a small plastic container. No words were spoken between the three of them as Tom opened the container and emptied the contents into the sea, the three of them watched carefully as the sea took the ashes and swallowed them deep until they were no longer visible.

* * *

Tom kept a close eye on both Sam, who was sat in the passenger seat, and Chloe was in the back of the car. Although his attention was on the road ahead and the sat nav was providing him with the directions his thoughts were with Sam and Chloe, neither of them had said much since the boat had docked and now they were heading to the other place that he knew would cause tears to cascade down both of their faces. But this day was something that Sam and Chloe were adamant about and once he knew that they were going to go ahead with the trip he had quickly offered to help them with the finer details, he wanted to be there for the both of them, to hold them and support them through knowing that at the end of it Chloe would hopefully find some closure and be able to make that fresh start that she was so desperate to make.

* * *

Tom stopped the car and took a breath before he turned to face Sam who had the stern ice cold look on her face and Tom knew that she was trying hard to stay calm and keep her emotions in check for Chloe's sake.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Tom spoke quietly as he turned around and looked at Chloe who nodded her head firmly before he turned and met Sam's vacant gaze.

"Please."

Tom just nodded as he got out of the car, hanging back to allow Sam to take a hold of Chloe's hand before he walked close behind them. He had no idea of where to go but it seemed as though Sam and Chloe didn't need to give it a second thought as they negotiated their way around the graves before they stopped. The grave was pristine and fresh flowers were lying in front of it and Tom took a breath as he read the name adorning it, George Alan Nicholls.

"He would be proud of you Chloe."

"And you Sam, for all that you have done for me and are doing for me."

Sam just nodded her head as she pulled Chloe in before the two of them fell silent for a moment. Finally Chloe reached up and wiped her eyes, turning around to face Tom she quickly embraced him before Sam joined them.

"Come on let's get home."

Tom smiled softly as he kissed Chloe on the top of her head before he bent across and kissed Sam gently of the cheek.

"Thank you so much Tom I don't think I could have done this without you."

Sam smiled as she spoke, wrapping her arm around his as they walked back to the car, Chloe walking in front of them her head slightly bowed but Sam knew that finally they could start to move on and help Chloe live the life that she deserved.

**Finis.**


End file.
